A Choice Of Destines
by DeathWish1234
Summary: Fernpelt, a strong young warrior in Echo clan has lived proud under her fathers wing. However when Her father, Shellstar, retires to the elders den a fake reading from a jealous she-cat, and the new leader has driven her and a few choice others from the clan. Challenges must be faced and decisions must be made. Will they survive on their own? Horror, romance and adventure.
1. The Sadness of Growing Old

**A/N: Well this is my first Warriors story even though I'm a huge fan of the warriors series. Weird huh? Well anyways I hope you guys enjoy and please Review, I'm sure you can all guess what the creature is at the end of this chapter is and for a short time later in the book, I will be accepting and needing new cats! And I want them to be from you! So review and tell me a few things about them then I'll PM you and tell you when you'll be seen depending on what you want to be. **_  
_

**I need, six Warriors, One elder, Three queens, four loners, one kitty pet, a mediecen cat, two apprentices and this is going to sound weird but you'll understand later, a dog breed of almost any kind. I need your help! Thank you guys and please Review!**

**~Cari**

* * *

_Every Great Leader has to Stop Leading at One Point_

_Chapter One_

_Fernpelt's POV._

"Foxpaw, for starclan's sake, get down from there!" I shouted desperately.

"Aw come on Fernpelt, it's just a tree! Why, are you afraid to climb?" Foxpaw shouted down to me. His fiery red pelt gleamed in the morning sunlight and his bright green eyes stared down at me with much exuberance.

"I've climbed more trees in these past six moons because of you then you ever will in your entire life!" I growled at him and sprung at the giant Fir tree's trunk. My sharp claws pierced the tough bark as I shoved myself up onto the first branch.

"Haha can't catch me!" Foxpaw teased and jumped onto the next branch. I sighed and shook out my pelt. If he wanted a challenge then I'd give him a challenge.

With a great burst of strength I flung my body upwards two branches, then three, then four until I was nearly on Foxpaw. "Wow for an old cat you're pretty fast." The voice startled me and made me lose my footing. I looked down to see who my distractor was only to see my father Shellstar.

"Dad, I'm younger than you!" I purred and looked down at him. He was the leader of Echoclan and a great one at that.

"Hey Shellstar!" Foxpaw called from one of the highest branches. I looked up to see him with a triumphant look on his pure orange face. He was a handsome tom for his young age. He was a very bright orange with jet black paws and tail tip. He was a strong young cat and I had high hopes for him in the future.

"Hello Foxpaw!" Shellstar called back and turned his attention back to me, "And I know you are, but I'm ancient so you get to be old."

"Even though I'm only five seasons old?" I purred and jumped out of the tree to land next to him. I touched noses with him and purred.

"Yes even then."

"HA, I beat you Fernpelt!" Foxpaw shouted and jumped from a lower branch only to land square on my shoulders. I yowled in surprise as my feet caved out from under me and I collapsed onto the ground in a heap.

Shellstar let out a purr of amusement as he watched me try and scramble out from the young tom. "I'd have to agree. You're doing a great job of mentoring him Fernpelt, and I think he's now the best climber in the clan…he beat you."

"Thanks Shellstar, I taught him well. I have high hopes for him." Foxpaw stood tall with pride from being complimented by his mentor and leader in such a way.

"I do too; you'll make a great warrior Foxpaw."

"That's only because I have a great mentor," Foxpaw said and smiled at me. I cupped his ear with my paw and purred, "And you better believe it!"

"I'm glad you think that, Fernpelt has been a great teacher and learner since she was born and I taught her how to catch a mouse before she was even five moons old." Shellstar bragged and looked at me with pride. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks dad and you nearly let that mouse crush me when I rolled down a hill trying to kill that thing!" I purred and gave my chest a couple of licks.

"Ah but you caught it didn't you and it fed Hookfoot and Stormfeather." He retorted and purred in amusement. "I have to go back to camp and that's why I'm here. I need you two at the next clan meeting."

"Oh ok, why has something happened?" I asked in a worried fit.

"No but you're old man's not as young as he used to be. I want your sister and you to escort me to the elders den." He said slowly. For the first time in moons I realized just how old my dad was getting. His light grey pelt had some white hair showing and his black tiger stripes were fading away with age. His bright green eyes were now a dull and tired green and flecks of white colored his muzzle.

"You're going to the elders den?" Foxpaw screeched.

"Hush Foxpaw and yes I am. I've led this clan for more than sixteen seasons. It's time that I retired the power over to Robinwing." I nearly hissed at her name. She's always been rude to me and always tells lies about me that I end up getting in trouble for anyways. However she was the one my dad trusted to be a deputy and I respected his choice even though I was sure that he'd pick his brother Oakfang or his mate Violettail.

"Are you going today?" I asked shakily. I never knew it'd be such a huge effect on me to see my father retire from his position as a leader.

"Yes, that's why I want you both back at camp." He answered and nodded at me with a wise look in his old eyes.

"I wonder who the new deputy is going to be!" Foxpaw exclaimed and ran around me in a few circles, "Maybe it'll be you Fernpelt, and it should be you'd make a great deputy!"

I purred in amusement and smiled at him before putting a paw on his forehead to slow him down, "Thank you Foxpaw but I'm not interested in such a position. Also I think Robinwing would choose someone else."

"Only Star clan knows, now let's go so we can get back before sunhigh." Shellstar said urgently. I could tell he was tired and just wanted to lie down.

"Alright come on Foxpaw, don't keep your leader waiting." Foxpaw nodded and followed close by to me while Shellstar took the lead of the small patrol. We were heading over the creek bases to get to the camp. This sadly meant we'd have to swim…

"Do we have to cross here?" I asked as I nervously padded around the shore. Swimming was not my best subject but I was good at it. That didn't mean I had to like it though.

"Why? Afraid to get your paws wet?" A familiar voice teased. I looked but to see Emberwing purring in amusement at me. He was a fiery orange with faint black stripes running down his flank and legs. His amber eyes shined at me as a toothy grin appeared on his muzzle.

"What was your first clue?" I teased back, "I'll show you!"

"Come on Fernpelt, Foxpaw has already crossed and we're all waiting on you now." Shellstar growled impatiently.

"Alright Shellstar, I'm coming." I said with a devious look in my eyes. I took a few steps back, wiggled my haunches and then to a sprinting start towards the river. I became air born seconds later and landed in the water making a big splash that fell on a surprised looking Emberwing.

"Ah! You got me wet!" He complained as I crawled out of the freezing water.

"Who's afraid to get their paws wet now?" I exclaimed and tackled him to the ground.

"Fernpelt be back at the camp by sunhigh, that's when I'm making my announcement." Shellstar sighed seeing as I wasn't going to be done with Emberwing for a little bit. "I'm taking Foxpaw with me."

"Ok Shellstar, thank you!" I shouted as Emberwing cupped my ears and tackled me back. We wrestled around for a little before rolling into the river and jumping out with soaked pelts.

Emberwing shook out his wet pelt right next to me causing him to fluff up crazily and me to get wet again, "Haha, hey!" I complained. "You look like a giant burr." I laughed and fell onto my back in laughter.

"Haha maybe I am! But you deserved it!" He teased back and started grooming his self on the river bank.

"I have the power to get you wet again." I threatened and stuck my paw in the river.

"I give up! I give up, just spare my pelt!" He shouted and raced off into the trees.

"Hey get back here!" I called after him and went pelting to try and catch up with him, "You're pretty fast." I mentioned when I finally caught him, "But not fast enough."

I hared off into the distance and emerged on another river bank panting. Sunhigh would be soon so I'd have to head back to camp soon. Emberwing trotted through the tree line after me and sat down next to me. I couldn't help but notice how close he was to me when our pelts brushed together. "You're pretty fast, but it's only because I have more hair then you and you have longer legs. I was at a disadvantage." He declared as he tried to catch his breath.

"I thought you were keeping up with me quite well actually." I said and smiled at him.

"Thanks." He answered and copied my smile. He really was quite the handsome tom. "Why do you have to be back at camp by sunhigh?"

"Shellstar's going to call a clan meeting." I answered and leaned up against him with a heavy sigh.

"What's it about, you don't seem too keen about it?" Emberwing questioned and copied my move of leaning up against him.

"Let's just say Robinstar's going to have to pick a deputy by tonight." I sighed back and watched as the water swiftly roared by.

"Robinstar?" Emberwing gawked in confusion. "Are you saying Shellstar's leaving?"

"Well sort of, I'm just escorting him to the elder's den." I corrected. I hoped that he didn't think Shellstar wasn't giving his life up for his clan. He'd been giving all of his lives up except for this last one, all for his clan.

"He deserves some rest; he's been a great leader and a great father." Emberwing said nicely. I smiled at him with bright eyes and nuzzled his shoulder.

"Thanks now come on, sunhigh is soon and Shellstar will have my pelt if I'm not back."

"Alright, alright. Don't let me slow you down," He teased and pelted into the river, "Come on, the water's not getting any slower!"

"I know, but I do…" I whimpered and pounded after him into the freezing torrent of water.

We got back to camp just in time for Shellstar to announce the clan meeting, "Let all cats old enough to peruse their own destinies gather below the high tree." I know, it's a weird saying but it's effective. Cats poured out from every den in sight and dens around the bend of the canyon wall.

We lived in a dried up, hollowed out canyon. Caves littered the walls for us to sleep in and small brooks and rivers bubbled by. Above the canyon walls, layers and layers of tall oaks and pine trees hid our large camp from any intruders. And we were days away from any source of house or kitty pet place. The only two leg house in sight before that is an old abandoned one that had burned many seasons ago before I was born. A small trail cut through our territory and sometimes beasts carrying two legs on them would trot past while neighing and stamping all over the ground.

When someone nudged me I was brought back to reality, "So I have decided it is my time to retire to the elders den and let Robinwing take over the roll as leader of Echoclan." Shellstar called making every cat gasp in shock.

"Elders den,"

"He deserves rest; it's been a long time,"

"What if Robinwing isn't ready?" I heard all sorts of murmurs and shocked whispers coming from the cats around me. Even when Shellstar announced it I cringed, and I had been informed of it earlier. It's just very hard to watch your father retire to the elders den when I was still a younger warrior.

"The last request I have for my clan is for my two daughters, Fernpelt and Hawkstorm. I'd like them to escort me to the elders den." He called and I knew that was my cue to step forward. I did so and Hawkstorm padded along side of me. She was a pretty light brown color with a white belly and forelegs. She also had a white muzzle with blue eyes and black spots on her flanks. She was already a proud mother of three kits, now apprentices along with her mate Eagleheart.

Shellstar jumped down from the high tree to join Hawkstorm and me. I felt my throat tighten when he touched his nose to our muzzles and motioned for us to walk him to his new den. Inside, my stomach was churning and everything was doing a backflip.

We walked for maybe five paw steps before one by one, starting with Emberwing, joined us in walking Shellstar to the elders den. Soon enough, the whole clan was at our flanks padding in unison. "You've been a great leader." Stormfeather said slowly when he came to a stop at the elders den entrance.

"Thank you Stormfeather." He murmured back and touched his nose to her shoulder. He then proceeded to turn around and nod to his new clan before starting off the chant, "Robinstar, Robinstar, Robinstar!"

I joined in feeling angry and crushed, but also at peace. My dad wasn't in any danger anymore and a new deputy was to be chosen by moon high. This was an exciting event for the whole clan even though it started off sad.

"Who are you going to claim as the new deputy Robinstar?" I heard one of our newest apprentices, Wolfpaw ask. He was also my sister's oldest son.

"Well you'll have to wait and see won't you?" Robinstar said back making Wolfpaw cringe. She was going to say something else mean when I decided enough was enough.

"I'm sure she'll choose well Wolfpaw, now go see your brother and sister, I'm sure they want to go exploring somewhere." I stepped in front of the young tom and gave Robinstar a very hard look.

Wolfpaw nodded and shot off feeling the obvious tension in the air between Robinstar and myself. "For once Fernpelt, you're right. I will choose right." She growled and looked at Emberwing in a way that made me feel angry and defensive.

I scoffed at her before padding away into the woods above the canyon. It was getting to be sundown by now but I wasn't in the mood to go home and celebrate our new leader's long life. I just wanted to be alone.

Different colors varying from red, yellow and orange scattered the ground as I padded along through the woods to the first river bed. I loved this time of year but I knew it wouldn't last. Soon snow would be falling and everything would become damp and cold and food would become scarce.

Speaking of food; I caught a whiff of a small field mouse not too far from here. I suppose while I'm out I should at least hunt for my clan, if anything.

I started trotting back into the dense brush of the forest and caught the mouse's sent again; it smelled worse though like a piece of crow food. The thought of forgetting about it crossed my mind when curiosity washed over me. I now had to know why this mouse smelled so foul.

I followed its trail for a long time and ended in a place that I'd never seen before. It was an open meadow filled with many flowers and surrounded by trees. Something black moved in the distance on the border line of the trees. It looked to be like a small kitty pet so my natural instinct told me to make it go away.

I got into a hunters crouch and slunk through the tall grass towards the cat, the closer I got the more foul it smelled and I started to wonder if it was sick. It was eating something that was all over the ground but I couldn't tell what it was.

Finally I was a couple of tail lengths away when I decided to pounce. With a wiggle of my haunches I launched myself at the cat only to ram head first into a very big, very hairy leg. I shook out my head to regain my thoughts and heard an angry snarling sound.

"Shit…" I mumbled and backed up in fear. The thing was huge, it was all black with giant jaws filled with gnarly looking teeth and it had huge claws that looked like they could cut through a tree easily. I gulped and looked into the beasts big brown eyes.

It roared at me again and stood up making it look absolutely huge. I looked over at what it was eating only to scream my head off. It was a cat. A baby cat that looked like a kitty pet but it was a cat and I had a feeling I was next.

The beast lunged at me and I jumped out of the way to start running. I got maybe two tail lengths away from it when strong jaws encased around my body. I yowled again in fear and started struggling only to be shaken around like some squeaky toy. "Help, help me!" I shouted and clawed at the beast. Its jaws got tighter around me and started piercing my skin. Star clan help me!

* * *

**A/N: SUSPENSE! Please review and everyone hope that I choose to let Fernpelt live! Or maybe you all want her to die...harsh thoughts right there lol. I hope you all enjoyed and beware of bears taking your cats or hurting you! Stay alert my fellow readers! I know I have to where I live =D**

**~Cari**


	2. Panic, Love and All Of The Above

**A/N: MUAHAHHA! Chapter two is up my pretties lol kjk. Well chapter two is up but you catch my drift. I hope you all enjoy and all I can say is I love Emberwing, Foxpaw, Fernpelt, and Shellstar, they're all so adorable and loving but youll see =). I also love my first reviewer. Foxbracken-Phoenix Everren! Thank you for the fav, the review and the follow! Join him/her everyone! So here's a shout out to them because they are AWESOME! and I still need five more cats so bring em in!**_  
_

**~Cari**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_Narrator's POV._

'Star clan help me!' Fernpelt thought in pure terror as the large black bear started clamping down onto her fragile body and slicing into her skin. She flailed helplessly for a long time before her vision started blackening and everything seemed to be fading away from her reality. 'So this must be what it's like to die.' She thought in acceptance. She knew she'd die any second now but she still had to try.

"Let me go!" She snarled and slashed once more at the hungry bear. Blood sprayed across the meadow as Fernpelt was dropped onto the grass. The bear stumbled backwards helplessly as it roared in pain and anger. She had sliced right across its eyes temporarily blinding it.

She checked herself over to see two puncture wounds on her stomach and her back. Without a second glance back she tried to run only to be slashed across her flank by the perusing bear. She hissed angrily and turned around to slash at the bear again. This time she snagged her claws in the beast's nose and ripped it open.

Blood dripped down her pelt as her instincts told her to get the hell out of there and fast. Another roar from the angry bear made her start sprinting back into the tree line and leave the ferocious creature behind her. Her flank stung along with her stomach and back but she was just happy to be out of there.

"Fernpelt, where are you?" Someone called but said she cat wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention. She zoomed right into the cat looking for her and sent them both crashing down a steep slope into the camp.

Embarrassment heated both the young she cat's and the young tom's ears but fright still made Fernpelt on edge. Gasps flew through the crowd at the sight of Fernpelt and kits were rushed back inside so they didn't have to see the horrifying sight. "Get Poppyfeather!" A golden brown she cat with a black muzzle known as Honeystorm screamed.

Honeystorm raced over to Fernpelt to help her stay standing and the young tom next to her started furiously licking her wounds. Out of the shadows of a nearby cave a small golden she cat with a black tail tip and amber eyes hared out of the den with medicine supplies dangling from her jaws. "Emberwing get back, I need room to work!" The she cat snarled impatiently.

"Sorry Poppyfeather," Emberwing said in shock and backed up a couple paces. "What happened to her?"

"Ask her yourself, just keep her awake." Poppyfeather instructed as she pulled some poppy seeds out of a leaf and Marian gold from another young cats jaws. "Thank you Ripplepaw." Ripplepaw was Poppyfeather's apprentice.

Emberwing nodded and laid down next to Fernpelt, "Fernpelt, can you hear me?" He asked gently and brushed their pelts together comfortingly. She nodded a yes and leaned up against him in a tired and weak state. "What happened to you?"

"What in Starclan's sake is going on out here?" A loud voice nearly silenced the whole hollow. Everyone turned their heads to pay attention to the dark brown she cat with white paws sitting patiently on a high tree branch.

"Fernpelt's hurt!" Someone in the crowd called out. When that was called a light grey tom with black tiger stripes rushed out of a den on the far wall of the camp.

"Where is she? Where's my daughter!? What happened?" The tom yowled as he plunged through the heavy crowd of worried cats. When he saw Fernpelt's body limply lying on the ground and he assumed the worst. "Fernpelt?"

"Shellstar she-"

"Quiet!" Shellstar snarled at Emberwing and pushed his nose into Fernpelt's white and light brown spotted pelt. He clenched his teeth in agony when the body in front of him squirmed.

"Stop prodding me." Fernpelt grumbled and shifted more towards Emberwing.

"You're ok!" Shellstar yowled and nearly shoved Emberwing out of the way to settle down by his daughter, "What happened? Who did this to you?"

"A giant black beast on the edge of the territory, I think it's called a bear but I'm not sure." She whispered back.

"Shellstar keep her awake." Ripplepaw said quietly as he worked next to his mentor whom was pushing cobwebs into the deep wounds. The large tom nodded back and nudged Fernpelt lightly.

"Why did a bear attack you?" Shellstar asked and motioned for everyone else to back off.

"I thought it was a kitty pet from far away. I couldn't see it until I bumped into it and it was eating a cat." She whimpered back and tried opening her eyes again.

"That's horrible; it's ok though you were just trying to defend your clan from harm." Shellstar murmured back in her left ear.

"I gave it a few new scars too; it won't forget me for a while." She purred in amusement before groaning in pain.

"That's my girl. Do you want your sister and mother here too?" She nodded a yes. "Emberwing, go find Hawkstorm and Violettail."

Emberwing ran off to find the other two cats and came back soon after with both she cats tackling him to try and get through the barrier into the camp. "Where is she? Where's Fernpelt?" Hawkstorm called out and ran towards the large cluster of cats.

"Shellstar what happened to her?" Another she cat asked. She was a milky brown with violet eyes and black paws.

"She was attacked by a bear." He relayed to her and she settled down next to him. Hawkstorm on the other hand was snarling at any cat that got in her way for information and even shoved the leader aside just to get to her sister.

"She'll be alright, right Poppyfeather?" Violettail asked nervously as her tail rested on her daughters shoulder.

"Yes, but I need help moving her into my den. Ripplepaw have three of the strongest cats come help me with her.

"I'll volunteer," Three toms said quickly and stepped up. Two of the toms were Shellstar and Emberwing and the other young tom's name was Foxpaw.

"I don't think Foxpaw will be strong enough," Robinstar said slowly and started looking around the clan. "Emberwing, take Foxpaw back to his den. Poisonstripe and Sterlingheart can help lift her into the medicine den."

"No!" Foxpaw screeched and took a few steps forward, "She's my mentor and like my mother since I never got to meet my real mom! She's taken care of my since I was born and now I'm going to take care of her," He declared and spun around without another word. His mother died giving birth and his father was never truly identified so Fernpelt took him in when he was born and had another queen (Her sister at that point) nurse the kitten.

"Alright, you can help but you'll be picking ticks off the elder's pelts for a moon for standing up to your leader." Robinstar growled and backed away a few paces. The three toms gently lifted Fernstar up as she growled in protest and took her to the medicine cat's den. "The rest of you go back to your dens and sleep, Fernpelt mustn't be disturbed until she is more fit and healthy."

The cats melted off into their dens too shocked to speak and too tired to argue. Some lingered in the hollow for a few more moments before senior warriors came to round them up. The chilly night air nipped at every cat's heels that night, many came to check on Fernpelt to see how she was doing and others were just restless or on guard.

One particular tom hadn't left the side of the medicine cat den the whole night. He was too busy worrying about Fernpelt and her health. He was also worried that the bear would follow Fernpelt's sent back to the camp and endanger his clan.

"Emberwing, what are you still doing up?" Foxpaw asked as he stiffly walked from the apprentices den.

"I should be asking you the same question. But if you must know, I'm watching over Fernpelt just in case. I want to be with her and help her get through this." He answered honestly and shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"Me too, well most of that. I can't sleep because I'm so worried about her; why'd the bear have to attack her? Why not me or someone else…" He sighed back and sat next to the older tom.

"Because you know darn well that you'd have been with Fernpelt either way and she would have sacrificed her life to save you or any other cat in peril." Emberwing lightly scorned. He looked down at the young apprentice to see his head hung low to look at his paws. Guilt washed over Emberwing so he rephrased his words, "What I'm trying to say is that it could've been a lot worse if it had been a different situation."

"I understand, I'm just glad she's ok." Foxpaw said back in a whimper.

"I am too Foxpaw and I know you two are very close. I don't know how because none of these things ever really reach me for some reason but I know you are." Emberwing said back and put his tail on the young cats shoulder.

"Well when I was born my mom died and I never really knew my dad, Hawkstorm nursed me until I was old enough to eat mice and then Fernpelt took me in as one of her own and asked Shellstar if she could mentor me. She taught me how to hunt and swim the very first day of training." Foxpaw explained through a light purr.

"That sounds like her, she likes to teach and learn and she's good at it too. I also heard you're now the best tree climber in the clan now," Emberwing said and smiled down at him.

"Yes, I beat Fernpelt today but it wasn't a fair race." He responded and embarrassedly licked his chest a few times.

"True but with Fernpelt around what race is fair. She loves to mess you up somehow." Emberwing cooed when a rustling came from the medicine cat's den.

"Damn thorns, never help with escape." A familiar voice growled and walked out only to ram into the two chatting toms. "Hold sweet Marian joseph!"

"Fernpelt, what are you doing up!? Are you alright?" Emberwing asked and started circling her while sniffing her wounds.

"Do I look alright to you Emberwing?" She growled back.

"Ok I admit, that was a dumb question. Foxpaw and I are just worried." He answered honestly while Foxpaw rubbed against his 'mothers' legs.

"I can understand why Foxpaw's worried but why you?" Fernpelt asked obliviously.

Emberwing's ears burned hot with embarrassment as he stuttered over his words, "That's something I'll talk to you about later."

"Alright…?" Fernpelt purred in amusement. "Foxpaw what are you doing up so late. Training starts soon."

"Oh no it doesn't" Another voice said startling all three cats. Shellstar padded up to the group of three and eyed his daughter angrily, "And what exactly are you three doing up? Especially you Fernpelt, you should be resting."

"Dad, I just woke up and I umm had to use the dirt place?" Fernpelt said in hopes he would believe her.

"In the past five seasons I've known you you've never had to use the dirt place at night. Don't be lying to me missy only elders have to go at night are old bladders can't hold it in for so long you know." He scorned back.

"Ok, ok. I admit it was a horrible lie but you know I hate the medicine den dad. I can't take up a nest in there if someone else gets hurt and has to stay somewhere else, that's just not me." She complained back.

"No one's hurt except you and as for you two." He glared at the other two toms, "You woke me up with your noisy talking. If I'm an elder now I deserve to be grumpy so get back to your dens and stay there. Fernpelt, we will talk about this in the morning."

"Ok Shellstar." All three cats said in unison.

"Sleep well Foxpaw and don't fret about me. I'm your stubborn old mentor. Can't take me down so easily." Fernpelt purred and nuzzled Foxpaw's head. "Now get."

"Ok goodnight mom." He said and nuzzled her back before haring off to the apprentices down. Fernpelt's jaw hung open as she stared after him. She wanted to say she wasn't his real mom but she knew that's what he thought of her and she'd be damn proud to have him as her son either way so she let it slide this time.

"I'm going to the dirt place and by the time I get back, both of you better be where you belong." Shellstar growled and hobbled off to the dirt place tunnel.

"Thank you for watching over me." Fernpelt whispered and licked Emberwing's muzzle. She wrapped her tail around his before pulling away from his warmth and slowly walking back to the medicine cats den. "I love you." She murmured quietly.

"What did you say?" Emberwing asked hopefully.

"Things that well discuss later. I'll see you tomorrow Emberwing." She responded before backing into her den and smiling at him.

"You too." He called back before walking to the warriors den with a happy grin plastered on his face. If she said what he thought she said then that meant she felt the same feelings for him as he did for her and maybe they could be mates? 'That's a long shot though' he thought before walking into his warm den to settle down for bed.

Shellstar walked back out after using the dirt place and smiled to himself, 'my daughters falling in love.' He thought and sighed, 'I knew this day would come. Why is it so damn hard to accept it?'

Shellstar checked on the sleeping Fernpelt once more before heading back to the elders den to settle in by Hookfoot, his old deputy. She was very old when she was dubbed deputy so she retired to the elders den no more than a season after she was given her new title.

* * *

**A/N: I think this chapter is cute and horrific in it's own way. Please review and you see why I love those four cats now. sigh... lol. Review and send me cats! My beloved readers I am looking forward to this story as I hope you are too!**

**~Cari**


	3. Jealousy and New Friends

**A/N: Big thanks to Spotted fire and Fox-bracken for the reviews! I really do apprecitate them! And thanks again to spotted fire for sending a bundle of cats in! I love them all! Please keep sending them in and see Chapter one for what I need. Thanks guys. I don't have much to say about this chapter just please review and follow or favorite the story if you really enjoy it! I'd appreciate it! Thank you! Enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think.**

**~Cari**

**Oh and I forgot to say this on chapter one. I OWN NOTHING BUT MOST OF THE CATS AND THE PLOT LINE! Erin Hunter, the genious behind this all owns it not me...sadly =(. SO THIS IS MY AMAZING DISCLAIMER! suck it up...**

* * *

Chapter three

Fernpelt's POV

"Fernpelt…Fernpelt get up." A soft voice said. I groaned and opened my eyes to see Ripplepaw sitting at the edge of my nest.

"What's going on?" I asked when I heard cats cheering outside.

"Robinstar just came back from the moon cave with her nine lives; she also just named the new deputy." Ripplepaw answered and started sniffing my wounds.

"Really? That's terrific, who's the new deputy?" I said with hardly any happiness in my voice. Maybe the new deputy would be a good one though.

"Why don't you ask him yourself, he's been very anxious to talk to you?" She mewed and backed away, "Your wounds are healing nicely with no infection, you're very lucky you weren't killed Fernpelt. Now I'll leave you two to talk."

I gave her a curious look. Who would want to talk to me? I mean, cats liked to talk to me but why would they be very anxious about it? Ripplepaw backed away and out of the den after nodding at me before I heard her telling another cat that he could come in and talk to me.

I closed my eyes for a moment before I felt someone lay down pressed up against me. I opened my eyes to see Emberwing sitting next to me. I smiled at him and leaned more up against him before he broke the comfortable silence.

"Robinstar made me deputy…"

"That's great Emberwing! I'm sorry I missed the ceremony." I purred and licked his muzzle.

"I didn't want to be the deputy though. I have to sleep in a whole new den and I hardly have any time to myself, or cats I care about." He sighed. In our clan the leaders and deputies have dens all to themselves so they can rest up and perform their duties properly the next day.

"Oh don't worry you'll enjoy it, I promise. And you will have time for the cats you care about, you'll see." I soothed and rubbed my head against his shoulder.

"You're amazing, you know that?" He said and pressed his muzzle against hers.

"Oh I do, and I bet half the camp does too from my constant saying of just how amazing I am. It's a joke of course but I know some people see it differently." I purred.

"I'm sure they do." He sighed, "I have to go now, Robinstar wants to talk to me privately. I'll come back and visit you a little later ok?"

"Ok, good luck with her, she's very rude. Well to me, I don't know how she'll act towards you." I responded and wrapped my tail around his, "Now go get her and make sure you pay attention."

"Thanks Fernpelt, I'll see you again as soon as I can."

"Oh and can you send in Foxpaw please, if he's not out training of course but I want to see him?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure, I think he's eating so I'll send him in." Emberwing said and smiled at me. He then slowly backed out of the den and disappeared.

Foxpaw came in moments later, "Fernpelt! How do you feel?" He asked while showering me in licks.

"I'm fine Foxpaw, a little sore but I'm a tough annoying she-cat what do you expect?" I said and licked him back.

"Robinstar made Emberwing deputy," Foxpaw told me as he lied down next to me.

"So I heard, did you cheer loudly for him?"

"Yes of course, he's like a father to me, I was really proud of him. He didn't seem too happy about it though…" I smiled when Foxpaw said Emberwing was like a father to him, it made me feel all warm inside.

"I know, he wants to be able to spend time with us but he doesn't think he can with all the responsibility being a deputy takes." I answered honestly and let my tail rest on Foxpaw's shoulder.

Foxpaw sighed and didn't answer right away, "So has he asked you to be his mate?"

My ears burned hot with embarrassment; that's not something he should ask but I understand that he's just curious. "N-no…I didn't realize he wanted to."

"Are you kidding he obviously likes you, he's been following you around for moons." Foxpaw snorted as he nudged me with his head.

"Well that's something you shouldn't be sticking your nose into right?" I said and gave him a hard but soft look.

"Sorry, I just want to feel like I have a mom and a dad again." Foxpaw apologized and looked at the ground in front of him.

"Oh Foxpaw, Emberwing and I will never be your birth parents. We can seem like your mother and father but we'll never truly be your kin, no matter how much we wish for it." I explained and let my tail smooth his ruffled back fur.

"I know that but I could at least know that I have the cat who took care of me since birth and the other cat that's like a father to me that will love me like I was their own. All the other cats tease me about not having parents and that I'll never truly be loved by anyone because my father was a loner. I just want to feel loved."

"And you are loved. I will always be here for you and even if I'm not your birth mother, I can still be your adopted mother. Cats used to tease me too you know, I was always made fun of because I have very long legs and a small body, I wasn't the strongest cat either when I was your age. Foxpaw no matter what the others say I will always love you like you were one of my own, and I'm sure Emberwing does too. Your friends love you and Shellstar thinks you're his kin sometimes, so does my mom, Violettail. So don't you ever doubt that you are loved. Because you are." I soothed and licked the fur between his ears.

"And I'm pretty damn proud of you. Kin or not you are my adopted son and I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Neither would I." He said and stood up slowly, "are you hungry, the fresh kill piles stocked almost to the roof of the apprentices den!"

"You went out hunting didn't you?" I asked and smiled at him.  
"I sure did! I went with a patrol that took us to the edge of the territory," my heart nearly jumped into my throat when I heard that.

"Who took you!?" I snapped interrupting his story.

"Snaketail, Cottonear and Robinstar… Why?" He answered after jumping at my loud voice.

"Excuse me a moment, I need to talk to our 'beloved' leader." I growled and shakily got onto my feet.

"Fernpelt no, you are in no condition to move, what's wrong with the edge of the territory?"

"Robinstar knows exactly why I don't take my apprentices to the edge of the territory; no cat should ever go out there."

"Why?" He asked with big scared eyes.

"There are traps all over that place. The two legs leave them out because they're worried about us having some disease called rabies. This clan has lost six cats in the past four seasons because of that, one of those cats happened to be my mother's brother."

"Shadelight?" Foxpaw asked again.

"Yes," I sighed, "Shadelight, he was my favorite kin when I was only a few moons old and I wanted him to mentor me but he never got the chance."

"I-I didn't know, Robinstar said it was the best place to hunt!" He defended himself. "She also said that in your absence she needs to choose a new mentor for me."

My heart broke at that. I wanted to watch my apprentice become a warrior through my hard work, not have someone else finish up what I started…

"Who?" I asked with sad eyes.

"I don't know, she's going to call it out today though…" Foxpaw said back mimicking my sadness.

"Well promise me you'll be a great apprentice and to mind your manners."

"I promise Fernpelt, I should probably go. The elders need their ticks picked."

"Alright Foxpaw, be nice and try not to gag this time." I sighed and licked his face, "Make me proud."

"I always do." He answered with a cocky smiled before bounding off towards the elders den.

I wanted to stretch my legs a little bit so I stood up slowly and walked out into the clearing. It was time I had some words with Robinstar about taking MY apprentice to the place where I lost my kin.

The camp was bustling around me. Groups were leaving to go hunt and to check boarders and others were patching up dens to get ready for the upcoming leaf bare. I felt like I was just a useless chain but that would all change soon.

"Is there any way I can help Splashleap?" He and three other cats, Shadepool, Feralclaw and Torrentpaw looked back at me.

"Fernpelt, what are you doing out of the medicine cats den? You could get hurt again." Splashleap insisted and dropped his jaw at me.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to sit around all day when I can still do things and not help my clan?" I challenged and evenly looked him in the eye.

His jaw dropped open to answer me but soon closed when he realized there was no winning an argument with Shellstar's daughter. "That's what I thought, so can I help?"

"Well Fernpelt I'd let you but first of all, we'd all get in trouble for it. Secondly Torrentpaw is getting some of the other apprentices to help already and finally it's almost done, so we wouldn't have much use for you." He explained calmly.

"Oh…ok, I understand, I was going to do something else anyways…just thought I might offer a paw of assistance." I said disappointedly before walking off with my head and tail down. I wasn't paying attention when I bumped into the chest of another cat. I stumbled backwards with an oomph and felt a few tree branches fall on me, knocking the air out of me.

"Fernpelt? I'm so sorry I couldn't see you with all the branches, please forgive me." It was Blackflight. He was an all-black tom with golden eyes and quite the accent.

"It's alright Blackflight, I wasn't paying attention." I said and shook my head to get back into my character. I looked down to see the pile of sticks that he dropped and I instantly felt bad. "Here let me help you."

"Nonsense, you're injured!" He said and tried to block me.

"I can still help; I've been looking for something to do." I said honestly and looked at him with big pleading eyes.

"Vwell, I suppose I can let you help…but just a little." He said in his deep accent. It sounded funny yet seducing at the same time. **(A/N: It's a German accent for any of you readers who were wondering! I've got to spice the cats up a little don't it lol. and I know in front of some of his words there's a V, it's supposed to be there to help with the accent, it's not an error so don't you think it is! =))**

"Why you think I can't handle a little branch?" I teased and thwacked his head with my paw gently.

"Vwhat, no. These branches are soiled; they have touched the ground of other disgusting things, vwe go get NEW branches eh?"

I giggled when he said the last part, "Ok, I can finally get out of camp again." He smiled and waved his tail for me to follow him. "Just us?" I asked.

"Yeah? Vwhy you afraid of big bad tom like me?" He challenged and looked back at me.

"No, just wanted to know so I can get away with stretching and working my muscles." I shot back and trotted in front of him. "Where are we going?"

"If you vwant to know you should probably follow me yes?" He said and ran in front of me.

"True but if you'd just tell me I can lead us there." I answered stubbornly to him.

"Ah yes but this is a secret spot! No one but Blackflight know vwhere it is! And I show no wone but the people I trust…mostly." He said dramatically making me purr in amusement.

"HA so you trust me now?" I said and smirked at his lost expression.

"Depends, you can prove trust to me by keeping up." He shot back and started running off. I chased after him in a full sprint until I nearly had him. Then he immediately stopped so I bumped into his hind quarters. "Do your eyes no longer work crazy cat?" He teased.

"They work fine," I growled and stomped in front of him. I looked around and my blood ran cold. This was the edge of the territory. "T-this is the edge of the territory, it's dangerous out here."

"Vwhat, the two leg traps? HA, they are child's play. You poke them with stick and they no catch you." He said and grabbed a nearby branch. He started tapping the ground with the branch and walking before a trap snapped shut and broke the branch in two.

"You see? Childs play."

"Oh shut it and give me a branch, it's my turn to try."

Emberwing's POV.

I watched out of Robinstar's den as Fernpelt walked out of camp with Blackflight. It made something in me feel slightly angry but I didn't know what it was. Maybe it was just two friends going out to help the clan in some way. Or maybe Blackflight was going after her too…that only made me feel worse.

"Emberwing, are you listening?" Robinstar snapped making my attention go back to her.

"Yes Robinstar, I think we have enough border patrols but not enough hunting patrols. I can set up another set of them tomorrow or tonight, which ever you prefer." I said back with bored eyes.

"You always were a smart one," She purred, "Now that that's settled I'd like to ask you a question."

"Ok what?" I asked and looked at her curiously.

"Why were you staring at Blackflight and Fernpelt a moment ago?"

"I just saw that they were leaving camp and got worried. Fernpelt shouldn't be out of Poppyfeather's den so soon." I said back honestly and stood up to stretch.

"Ah but don't you think those two deserve some time together. Blackflight's been trying to get her oblivious attention for moons now. Now that he has it we should see where it goes." What was she saying? Fernpelt liked me! Right…

"She doesn't like him; she's just being friendly like she always is." I stuttered back.

"I never said she did. Sounds like someone's getting a little jealous?" Robinstar taunted.

"No, if Fernpelt wants to forget about me and go hang out with some other tom then that's fine with me! It's her choice so if she wants to do that to me then she can be my guest!" I snapped. I hadn't realized how angry I was about this…or maybe I was jealous.

"She can can't see. Well no matter you're a handsome toms. You deserve better than her anyways." Robinstar said. Something wasn't right here.

"She's all I've ever wanted and more." I shot back and sat up quickly.

"That's what you think, but again it's none of my business so we'll drop that subject. I am planning on becoming Foxpaw's new mentor, what do you think about that?" She asked to change that annoying subject.

"But Fernpelt would be heartbroken if her son was taken like that…" I said slowly.

"He needs to be trained and while she is in rest she cannot train him. It's for the best and I'd like to have my first apprentice as a leader so I'm going to be his mentor from now on." She shot back and walked towards the edge of her cave.

"It's what's best for Foxpaw too." She said like Fernpelt had done something wrong.

"When are you going to announce it?" I asked.

"Now." She answered and walked back out of the den.

I followed her out and noticed Blackflight and Fernpelt had returned. They were each carrying a bundle of sticks and laughing about something. Blackflight kept looking over at her with this look in his eyes that I always had in my eyes when I was with her! Fernpelt said something and bounded off to the apprentices den after setting the sticks down. I guessed she was going to see Foxpaw.

"All cats old enough to follow their own destinies gather here beneath the high tree for a clan meeting!" Robinstar called. I jumped down from the high tree and stood beneath it like I had to. It was regulation.

Fernpelt looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back and beckoned her over. "Hey Fernpelt, I saved a seat for you!" Blackflight called out. Fernpelt nodded to him before hurrying over to me to see what was up.

"Hey Emberwing, I'll talk to you in a little Blackflight's saved a seat for me." She said and ran off just like that. I ground my teeth together and kneaded the ground in anger before taking a deep breath and sitting up tall.

"While Fernpelt is healing her apprentice, Foxpaw, is in need of another mentor!" Robinstar called out, "Foxpaw step forward."

Foxpaw came up slowly and I smiled at him. He was such a great kid. "While Fernpelt is healing Emberwing and I have decided that I should be your new mentor." She said as gasps flew throughout the clan. I looked over at Fernpelt who looked angry and distraught. She made eye contact with me only to give me an angry look and turn away quickly.

"I'll have you start your duties again at dawn. Until then we shall celebrate my first apprentice. To Foxpaw!" Robinstar hollered.

"To Foxpaw!" Everyone else shouted back. I chimed in loudly feeling proud of Foxpaw. He was the new leader's first apprentice that was a great honor here. Fernpelt rushed over to Foxpaw after he and Robinstar touched shoulders.

"I'm so proud of you!" She said without meaning. You could see in her eyes how angry she was about this.

"Thank you Fernpelt, I'll be more than happy when you start mentoring me again though!" He said back barely audible.

"I will too darling, I will too."

I started walking over to her to talk to her but she turned away from me at the last second when Blackflight offered to share a piece of fresh kill with her. My stomach burned at the thought of them sharing the same food. Usually she only did that with Foxpaw, myself or her other kin, but not with random toms she hardly ever talks to!

"Hey Emberwing, would you like to share a piece of fresh kill?" Robinstar asked when she came up to stand by me.

"Ok…" I said sadly and followed her back to the high tree. My tail was dragging in the grit on the ground the whole way and my head hung low. I was mad that Blackflight was taking her away from me and I was sad that she was letting him. Man was I jealous or what!

* * *

**A/N: HMMMM Jealous much! But come on guys raise your hand if you've been in this kind of situation before! Sadly I don't get jealous a lot or at all so I can raise my hand at that...and I'm not a guy... lol. ANyways please review and tell me what you think about Mr. Jealous over here or just anything in general. **

**~Cari.**


	4. Fed Up

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry for the wait on my update. I had to think of some ideas and deal with family uhhhggg. So now onto business. The usage of YOUR cats has begun! I am accepting more and I will be for a while until I feel I have enough! So in this certain chapter everyone give a big round of applause to Cinderstar377! She asked personally to be used in Echo clan as a Robinstar hater and a close friend to Fernpelt so I hope I got her down well enough and it's everything you wanted in her! As for the other cats I know you submitted them earlier but they won't be used until the new clan is forming and recruits are coming in. Then your amazing cats will have there story of fame too!**

**Again thank you so much and please review. I got kicked in the ribs by my horse today and that doesn't feel very good...trust me so help me feel all good inside by reviewing and favoriting or following my book/books! Thank you amazing readers and enjoy!**

**~Cari**

**P.S I love all your cat creations and Ideas, it amazes me how many cat names our human population can make with the right creativity! DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN OWLFEATHER, CINDERSNOW AND THE KIT THEY HAVE MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER LEAFFLIGHT! NOR DO I OWN WARRIORS SO NO FLAMES!**

* * *

_Chapter 4_

_Fed Up!_

_Fernpelt's POV_

It's been two moons since Robinstar took Foxpaw away from me. My wounds from the bear attack have healed nicely and only light scars show where its claws slashed on me. I had been out of the medicine cat's den for quite a while now and I still have yet to re gain my apprentice. I started losing hope by now…

Sadly Emberwing and I have been avoiding each other and growing apart. Every day I'd look over at him to see him talking to Robinstar like they were already mates; it pricked at my heart immensely and made me feel like I lost the most important thing in my life.

Today was a sunny day-leaf bare was either coming very late this year or not at all- but from my constant sulking I mostly just hung out with the elders or in the dens on my own the whole time. At this very moment my face was buried in my paws and my mind was racing. 'Foxpaw's warrior ceremony will be any day now and I'm still not his mentor! My baby is going to grow up into a warrior without me…'

Lately Robinstar had been taking up all of Foxpaw's time with training and talking and sharing fresh kill and everything I should be doing with him. But I'm not…

A head popped into the warriors den and looked over at me. I almost didn't even notice her if it weren't for her scent. "Cindersnow? What are you doing here?" I asked without removing my face from my paws.

"Coming to see a friend that's what," She said calmly and came to lay by me, "Are you alright Fernpelt, Owlfeather and I are very worried about you?" I looked up into her pretty blue eyes and sighed. She was a light gray she cat with white flecks who also didn't like Robinstar. Neither did her mate Owlfeather who was a dark gray tom with black stripes and green eyes.

"No…" I whimpered back. I heard her sigh next to me and silence fell between us. I could feel that she wanted to say something to me but she didn't know exactly how to say it so she was keeping her mouth shut. "What are you really visiting me for Cindersnow, I appreciate it and all but I feel like you have something you want to say to me."

She sighed again and looked at the ground in front of her, "Fernpelt…I've been standing by and watching you sulk in your own misery for two moons now. All you do is go out to be alone and come back with fresh kill, join a border patrol or sleep in here on your own. It's time you need to rejoin the clan, we miss you."

I looked up at her pleadingly, "Why should I, no one would care if I disappeared?" I grumbled back.

"I would care, Owlfeather would, Shellstar and Violettail would, Foxpaw and Emberwing would, Ripplepaw would, Splashleap and tons of the kits would, all of the queens would, MY kits would. How much further do I have to go! You are needed in this clan and it's time you start acting like the cat you used to be!" She snapped making me jump. She was usually very sweet and caring, "look I'm just trying to help…"

"I know you are, but the cat I adopted as my own doesn't even know I exist anymore. The tom I thought loved me has been avoiding me and uses Robinstar as an excuse whenever I try to talk to him! My friends won't talk to me anymore because I'm sad and my dad told me not to talk to him until I shape up or put a smile on my muzzle! I need more than help now!" I cried back and pushed my face into her fuzzy shoulder blade.

"Foxpaw's only goal in life is to make you proud and sense you won't stand up to our so called beloved leader and tell her you demand you baby boy back he's trying to become the warrior you always wanted him to be for you to get back into shape and spend time with him again." Cindersnow soothed and draped her tail over my flank, "And you don't know it because you're oblivious, no offense, but Emberwing is suffering more than you right now because he misses you."

"Then why won't he talk to me?"

"That is something I don't know and it's not my place to ask. You should corner him and ask him!" She said with humor in her mew. "I'll bring a stick if you bring some mouse bile and we'll talk some sense into that boy!" I couldn't help but brake out into laughter when she said that.

"You always did know how to make me feel better," I purred and smiled at her.

"Damn straight! Ever since we were den mates in the nursery we've looked out for each other and that's not about to stop now." She said making me laugh again. "Now let's get you out of this strange mood and get some fresh air."

"Okay ok don't bite my tail off," I purred and got onto my paws. My legs felt all rubbery and like a new born kits. I didn't like it one bit. But Cindersnow stood up with my and nudged me along until I was out of the den and into the open.

Heads swiveled around to see me walking out and gasps of shock flew around the clan. It made me cringe but one voice shouted out of all of them making me laugh, "There's the sleeping bear I've been trying to move for ages!" Owlfeather broke from the large cluster of cats and rushed over to us. He touched noses with Cindersnow before shoving up against me. "Have you been hibernating? Do you realize that I have been grateful enough to eat your share of fresh kill while you were away? Talk about exhausting! Haha I'm just kidding, it's nice to see you alive and moving again Fernpelt."

"It's good to be moving again," I responded and smiled at him. "Do you want to come hunting with Cindersnow and me?"

"As much as I'd love to especially with my lovely mate and my lovely friend, I have a patrol to go on and lead so maybe later tonight." Owlfeather said dramatically making both of the she cats laugh.

"Alright Owlfeather go get on your patrol before you scare her back into hibernation." Cindersnow teased and cupped his ear with her paw.

"ME? Scare Fernpelt? IPMOSSIBLE!" He shouted dramatically again.

"Come on dad stop holding up the patrol!" One of his kits, Leafflight hollered from near the camp entrance.

"Oops well looks like I'm being hailed by my kin, I'll see you ladies later and no getting into trouble without me there to laugh." Owlfeather teased again before bounding off with the group.

"I can see why you fell for him," I said with a purr of amusement.

"Yeah, but I can't see why he fell for ME!" Cindersnow joked and bumped into me, "Now let's go before our prissy pants leader realizes she can pick on you some more."

"Agreed," I nodded and walked off towards the camp entrance. Our camp entrance was actually behind a water fall if you can believe it. However it was a small water fall so it would ward away predators and no cats could get hurt trying to get through it.

"Where should we go to hunt?" She asked after we walked through the water falls tunnels and up onto a high ledge.

"I'm thinking near the edge of the territory but far enough away to not get hurt by traps." I answered and she nodded in response.

"Lead the way," She said and we started sprinting down the cliff side and into the dense woods, "Hey do you think that bear that attacked you is still hanging around?"

"I don't know, I haven't been out in moons other than with Blackflight and Robinstar hasn't said anything if the patrols back information on it so I don't think so." I answered in a pant. I was extremely out of shape…

Cindersnow scoffed and snorted, "Robinstar, hell if the camp was flooding she wouldn't say anything she'd just sit on her lazy ass and talk to Emberwing like a mooning queen."

"That's a very creative response, sadly I happen to agree." I joked and looked over at her.

"So is Blackflight the new choice for a mate seeing as Emberwing has been avoiding you?" She panted back feeling my gaze on her.

"What n-no! Blackflight's just like a best friend to me, nothing more!"

"Ok ok, sorry, I've just noticed him following you around lately like Emberwing used to." She argued in her defense.

"Well he has another thing coming if he thinks I'm going to be his mate. No offense to him he's nice and handsome and stuff but more of a best friend then a lover. Besides I've dealt with enough love and disappointment in these past few moons, I don't think I could handle another crush…" She laughed at that and dropped the subject.

"Well we've reached the 'near end of the territory,' time to hunt I guess."

"Alright, you look over there and I'll search for prey over here." I instructed and walked off to the left where I told Cindersnow I was going. The air smelled of squirrel and what seemed to be a finch, but I wasn't positive, the scent was faint.

I followed the squirrel scent seeing as it was the strongest one and ended up at a high oak tree. I saw the creature nibbling on some kind of nut up on a low handing branch. They make this too easy sometimes I swear.

I made sure I was down wind of the prey and I slowly crept up the tree keeping a close watch on the squirrel as to not startle it. It didn't notice me until I got up onto its branch and pounced. The damn thing threw its nut at me but I caught it in my claws and bite its neck afterwards, "That'll teach you to throw nuts at me."

I started climbing back down the tree when I heard some noises out farther on the edge of the territory. Those noises turned into voices and those voices turned out to sound like my Foxpaw and Robinstar, what was she doing taking him out there again!?

I retracted my claws and let myself drop a good six tail lengths before I threw my prey to the ground, buried it and shot of towards the voices. I hoped Cindersnow wouldn't be mad if she realized I ditched her but my son was in danger because of our stupid leader!

"That's good Foxpaw, now run to the edge of the rocky thunder path and back so I can see your speed; I expect that you have been practicing." I heard Robinstar's tetchy mew command MY apprentice.

I ran faster and silently over the fallen leaves until the two came into sight. Foxpaw was getting ready to make his run oblivious to the fact that there was a shiny metal trap not too many paw steps away from him. It looked like a trap I've seen bears caught in with huge metal jaws and snapping sharp teeth. I would not want to be caught in one of those things.

"Ready, set…" Robinstar said adding to my worry. I frantically swung my head around looking for something to help but eventually I had to just move.

"Go!" Robinstar meowed. I shot out of the bushes at that exact second screaming at the top of my lungs, "FOXPAW NO THERE'S A TRAP!"

That's when the trap slammed shut with a loud clank. A yowl of terror broke through the woods sending birds everywhere. I wouldn't be surprised if the cats in the camp heard it too. "Fernpelt, Fernpelt!" Foxpaw shouted. I felt dazed and dizzy but got my thoughts together and stood up quickly. Hanging out of my jaws was an enormous tree branch that was broken in two by the trap. The force of the brake knocked me down and made me hit my head on the ground harder than I thought it would. I looked up into Foxpaw's horrified eyes and dropped the stick.

Immediately my motherly instincts took over and I lunged at Foxpaw, "Are you alright, it didn't get you anywhere did it?" I screeched. I started licking him all over on his face and ears and muzzle, "Oh you're ok!"

"Fernpelt! Step away from my apprentice this instant!" Robinstar yowled making me jump back in surprise.

"You're apprentice…YOU'RE APPRENTICE MY ASS! Foxpaw is my son and my apprentice, I am fully capable of taking on mentoring again and I demand you give my son back to me this instant dammit!" I exploded with rage, I'd had enough of this cat.

"You're not even his mother, you just took him in after he killed his mother in birth!" Robinstar snarled.

"Watch what you say around my baby! He is rightfully mine now and his mother died on accident, she had too much blood loss, it was NOT at all Foxpaw's fault!" I defended with a loud snarl.

"I'll have you stripped of your name if you keep talking to me like this do you hear me Fernpelt!"

"No, I can't because I'm related to Shellstar and he's deaf!" I hissed and narrowed my eyes at her.

"Some daughter you turned out to be, you're a trouble maker and a horrible mentor. Why do you think Foxpaw is still being mentored by me, not you?"

"Why you!" I screamed and lunged at her, "I've had enough of you insulting me and my family and trying to get us killed!

She scratched at my belly and bit my forearms as I crushed her with my weight. This went on until I decided to jump off and let her get to her feet. Once she stood up she was on me again. However I slid under her like a snake and popped my back up to send her flying into the air and onto her back.

"What's in starclan's name is going on here!" Someone shouted. I snapped my gaze over to see Cindersnow plunging through the bushes with a whole patrol of cats behind her. Emberwing, Shellstar, Poisonstripe, Cottontail, Hawkstorm, Driftingleaf, Woodspring and Blackflight all came out after her with their pelts bristling and their muscles bunching.

Embarrassment heated my ears as I bared my teeth at Robinstar, "This crazy cat tried to kill me!" Robinstar fibbed and rushed towards the patrol.

"Finally someone with some sense," I heard Cindersnow mutter under her breath.

"Fernpelt is that true?" Shellstar asked calmly as he stepped forward. He must've heard the fight and demanded to come with the warriors to help.

"Vwhat are you kidding me! Fernpelt no like Robinstar but she is no murder! Only defender!" Blackflight called from the back of the group. Some cats nodded while others stood stock still to listen.

"I was defending my son," I growled with clenched teeth.

"From what!" Robinstar snarled.

"That!" I yowled back and pointed with my tail to the snapped closed bear trap.

"Eh you used the move I taught you! See I told you it would come in handy one day didn't I?" Blackflight said as he went to inspect the trap.

"Yes, thank you Blackflight, It was either me, the stick or Foxpaw and in this situation it's either me or the stick so I'm grateful to have been taught such a useful move." I said and tried to smooth my ruffled fur. I heard Emberwing scoff and I shot him a look of anger; he copied it at me and looked away.

"You were going to let my son run right into that and pretend it was an accident weren't you?" I said and lunged forwards at Robinstar until Shellstar blocked my way.

"I think its best we all go home and talk about Fernpelt's punishment later." Shellstar said. I gaped at him but he refused to make eye contact with me. Guilt worked its way into my stomach when I saw disappointment in his eyes. He's never been disappointed in me before…ever…

"Right, for attacking the leader." Robinstar said with a hiss.

"Now you don't need to talk about what she did Robinstar, I wouldn't have gone to the elders den so early if I knew you were going to act like this. Shape up, you were my deputy and I expect you to be a good leader so start acting like it." Shellstar snapped at her. Everyone gasped and backed a few paces away.

"Yes Shellstar, I'll act like the leader I am when you learn to control your kin." She shot back.

"I can control my kin fine thank you; it's you who can't control that smart ass mouth of yours." He growled back and bristled at her.

I heard Cindersnow giggling under her breath with Blackflight until Hawkstorm shot them a look of disapproval. "Shellstar you should know better than to talk to a leader like that." Woodspring said in a worried tone.

"I'm a grumpy elder, don't you be telling me how to act towards any cat because I have a right to being the annoying age I am." He shot back making Woodspring shut up.

"Now both of you go back to camp immediately and I will talk to you Fernpelt about this later." He growled at us both.

"Ok," I grumbled and stocked off. I walked past Emberwing only to give him the cold shoulder. Why was he acting so mean towards me lately?

I stalked back to camp while clawing up leaves in my frustration. Paws pounded after me and I looked back to see Cindersnow and Blackflight racing to catch up with me. "That was awesome girl, you showed her up like she was nothing!" Cindersnow squealed in between laughs.

"I must admit, that was very impressive. Robinstar had no idea Vwhat to say back to you or Shellstar. She should not be leading this clan." Blackflight agreed and padded by my side.

"Yeah, that's great guys." I muttered without taking my eyes off the ground.

"I can't wait to tell Owlfeather about this, he'll be laughing all night long!"

"Hell I vwill too!" Blackflight joked and laughed loudly in amusement. When I didn't say anything he looked down at me and sighed, "But I don't think our friend here is very interested in this making fun of leader topic eh? Are you mad because Shellstar defended her?"

"I'm not mad; I just…need to be alone!" I growled at them and they gave each other a look.

"Umm alright, we'll see you back at camp. We'll save a piece of fresh kill for you!" Cindersnow called back as they started running towards the camp and making fun of Robinstar the whole way.

I felt hollow inside now and slowly walked back to camp with my tail dragging on the ground, 'maybe I should leave, it looks like no one would even notice…' I thought sadly when I neared the camp entrance. The sun was slowly going down now giving the camp its last gifts of light before we'd all be sleeping, well everyone but me…

* * *

**A/N: SO what do you guys think? Cinderstar377 I hope I made you characters the way you wanted them and review to tell me how I did. Thank you for letting me use them and keep reading! BTW You didn't mention the color of your cats eyes in the description you sent me so I made them up, I hope their ok!**

**PLEASE REVIEW I APPRECIATE THEM! And can you believe Emberwing in this, but it gets better don't worry =) At least Cindersnow had some fun making fun of Robinstar and Shellstar's just the smart ass I created him to be lolol. Hey Also Fernpelt got to beat the shit out of Robinstar finally! She got BUUUURRRNNNNNEEEDDDD sucker...**

**thank you guys and please enjoy more reviews=faster update but since I'm cool I'm going to try and get two updates TONIGHT! DUN DUN DUN! At 3:16 AM...FML but anything for my valued readers! Yeah that's right, I'm cool like that. And don't be afraid to PM me or read my other books! They're all pretty good and I love to talk so PM AWAY!**

**~Cari**


	5. Punishment

**A/N: See a whole two chapters in one day even though it's late...sorry about that -.-. Anyways. This is chapter six and It's probably one of the worst chapters I've ever written I'm sorry guys...I feel like this didn't amount to anything and it went by really fast but I had to get things going and I lost my train of thought and finished it off like I did. I wanted to write about HIS not telling who even though you can probably already guess... warrior ceremony in detail but you hardly even hear about it...sorry...**

**Anyways please review and I'll make my shame into something beautiful lol just you wait! New cats will be coming in shortly and crazier things are yet to come. Please forgive my patheticness on this chapter and enjoy.**

**~Cari P.S Only the cats I made up are shown in this chapter, sorry bout that. See chapter one for the form if you want to send in a cat I'm still taking them!**

**DISCLAIMER; I OWN NOTHING BUT MY CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT LINE NOTHING ELSE!**

* * *

Chapter five

Punishment

Fernpelt's POV

I walked back into the camp with my earlier squirrel and a new thrush I caught on the way back. This could start off of punishment if I was lucky. Which I'm not.

Cat whispered about me as I walked by them and gave me suspicious looks only making me feel worse about life until I got to the fresh kill pile. I set down my two kills and walked to the edge of the camps wall, not wanting to be disturbed by anyone.

Feeling lonely, I started drawing weird patters in the sand with my claws until a large gray paw stepped down right in my view. I looked up to see Shellstar looking down at me with a disappointed look on his face. "I spoke with Robinstar about your punishment for attacking her," He said as a conversation starter.

"She's pretty mad huh?" I said in a quiet voice.

"Not as mad as I am disappointed," He growled and sat down in front of me, "To start off your punishment you are to announce how sorry you are at the next clan meeting and hope to god Robinstar forgives you. Then you have apprentice duties for a moon and you are going to sleep in their den with them to learn your lesson."

"Dad I was protecting Foxpaw from possibly getting killed then she insulted you and me and our kin! What else was I supposed to do?" I argued.

"Walked away or talked nicely until more cats came to help settle things down." He growled back and got in my face, "I don't know what's gotten into you lately Fernpelt but I don't like it. I've been covering up all your mistakes for the past two moons and trying to help you out of this mood, well no more. You're not a kit anymore and you can take care of your own problems, I'm not always going to be here to cover for you so start growing up and facing the consequences. You can start by accepting your punishment with no arguments, are we clear?"

"Yes," I said in a pained voice. I've never been yelled at by my own father like this. Now I know why the kits always came to me crying after they'd been snapped at by Hawkstorm or any other queen.

"Good, now you can either sulk here and be a loner all night or go have something to eat with your friends but you will be sleeping with the apprentices tonight."

"I don't have any friends anymore." I growled and turned away from him.

"Whatever Fernpelt, open up your eyes and get a good look around because if you keep this up Robinstar is going to exile you and I'm going to lose one of the most important things in my life; so I hope you're happy you have officially made me mad and ruined my day." He snarled back and walked away without another word.

"You didn't have to be so hard on her," I heard mom whisper to him.

"Apparently that was the only way to get it through to her," Dad growled back as they walked off to the elders den together. Recently my mom, Violettail had retired to the elders den to be with Shellstar until they pass onto star clan.

I sniffled feeling on the verge of tears and clenched my teeth together. If my father wanted me to act like a soulless rule follower then fine. I would. I padded over to the apprentices den and didn't bother making a nest for myself on the stony ground. Because I didn't care anymore.

Cats were slowly melting off into their dens by this time of night and all the apprentices were wondering why I was there. However I refused to talk to them and just turned away so I could maybe score come sleep. Someone cuddled up next to me and I raised my head to see Foxpaw curled up in a ball by my back. "Thank you for saving and defending me back there mom." He whispered so quietly that I hardly even heard it.

Again I didn't answer; I just laid my head back down and closed my eyes. Sleep came easier than I expected and I lasted through most of the night until something cold hit my nose. With a startled jolt I looked up to see it was raining. The water was pounding on all of the dens and dawn was barely even here yet! The camp would be drenched by dawn and so would I but I just followed the rules and stayed put. I was cold and shivering after a few minutes from the icy water running down my face and spine. Soon enough sleep sort of came again and I slept all the way until dawn.

I was the first up out of all the apprentices; scratch that, out of the whole camp. It felt good to have some silence surrounding me for once instead of angry cats yelling at me. My apprentice duties had to be done so I walked into the medicine cat den where Ripplepaw was sorting through herbs. "Hey Fernpelt, what do you need?" She asked sweetly.

"Just some mouse bile please Ripplepaw, if you didn't know I got into a bunch of trouble yesterday and now I'm forced to do apprentice duties for a moon and say how sorry I am at the next clan meeting." I groaned out and stretched.

"I did hear, but I think Robinstar should've handled the situation better and stopped antagonizing you. She already knows you're protective and you act before you think, no offense, so she uses it against you." Ripplepaw mewed while she soaked some moss in the nasty smelling bile.

"Thanks but I was in the wrong too." I mewed as she pawed the moss over to me.

"I could hear Shellstar yelling at you from all the way over here. I don't think that's right so I felt bad for you. I'm sorry you got in trouble and if it were my choice to choose between either you or Robinstar, I'd chose you if it makes you feel better."

"You're a great friend Ripplepaw and I wouldn't have it any other way. Thanks for the moss and I'll see you later." I said with a smiled. She smiled back as I backed out of the small den and walked over to the elders den. Most of the elders were still sleeping Except Hookfoot and Stormfeather. Both she cats were quietly chatting as to not wake Violettail and Shellstar up.

I walked in with pride, though I didn't feel it, and set the moss with the mouse bile in it onto the cold stone floor. "Fernpelt darling you're drenched! Where did you sleep in the river?" Hookfoot said and limped over to me. She was a sleek black she cat for her age with an orange paw-her crooked one, thus giving her her name- and an orange belly. She had big amber eyes but one was milky and blind from the scars that decorated her face and body. She was in a fight with a few badgers when she was just an apprentice and almost lost her life if Shellstar hadn't given one of his up to save her.

"I just slept in a spot in the apprentices den that was open to the rain. I'm fine really." I said back calmly and brushed up against her muzzle.

"You are not and I refuse to believe you are. Sit down right now and I'll groom you while you work on Storm feather's ticks. She needs it the grumpy old thing." Hookfoot declared and sent me further into their den. I couldn't argue with her for being so nice so I sat down behind Stormfeather with the mouse bile while Hookfoot groomed my ragged fur.

"Did I ever tell you the story of when Shellstar became leader?" Stormfeather asked as I pressed the bile onto a few of the ticks that were visible on her back.

"Many times, but you can re tell it again if you want to." I purred as two ticks dropped off of her pelt and onto the ground, dead.

"Well sense you've heard it before I don't want to waste my breath. I've only got a few of them left anyways." She grumbled and shook out her fur.

"Oh don't say that, you have plenty of seasons left." I scorned and finished taking the ticks off of her.

"Not all of us are as young as you and the others anymore we're getting tired lately," Hookfoot added in, "And I was your father's first deputy but I retired to the elders den soon after, Stormfeather was in here before I was so she's about 22 seasons old and I'm about 20."

"That may be true but you're both very strong," I countered at a loss of words.

"Well Thank You Fernpelt, now get rid of my ticks and the others then have Torrentpaw come change the bedding. I'd like to talk to my kin for a while." Hookfoot was Ivyspots mother and Ivyspots is Torrent paws mother.

"Alright Hookfoot," I responded and quickly got rid of the ticks that infested themselves in her spine. I did my mom's and dad's too while they were sleeping so I wouldn't wake up two grumpy elders. After wards I calmly walked out of the den with the ball of mouse bile moss in my jaws. It tasted foul beyond belief.

Hoping to get rid of the horrible taste and smell I walked out to the entrance to camp. Sterling heart, Ivyspots mate, was on guard at the time and swung his head around as I emerged from the tunnel, "Well hey there Fernpelt, is barely even dawn, what are you doing up?" He asked kindly.

"Hi Sterlingheart, and I just had a bad sleep so I wanted to start out on my punishment early so I can get it over with for the day." I sighed back and set down the moss in my jaws.

"I don't think you should've been punished like you were, it's a lot of blame for a cat who was just protecting her family's name."

"Well I shouldn't have attacked Robinstar over it, it was an arrogant move." I said with my head down in shame.

"I agree with that by all means but she should've acted differently too. You were both in the wrong," He said with a smile, it only made me feel worse again. He noticed my quick mood change and tried to cheer me up again, "Don't worry Fernpelt things will always get better and I know you and Robinstar don't exactly see eye to eye but you could at least pretend to be nice around her so she doesn't get you into any more trouble."

"If only I could Sterlingheart…I'd better go now to get rid of this nastiness, thanks for the small pep talk though." I grumbled as I re-picked my disgusting moss ball up. He nodded at me and I hurried off to dispose of it.

The creek was only a few tail lengths away from where I buried the moss so I walked over to wash my paws when something in the distance moved. I snapped my head up to see nothing but now, of course, my suspicions were raised and my anxiousness was building.

I heard the noise again on my left side and I spun around to see nothing again, 'I must be hearing things' I thought in fear. When I heard the noise again but louder right behind me I spun around and flung myself towards it. My unsheathed claws came in contact with a large furry mass.

A yowl broke through the thick air as I tumbled to the ground with the other cat. My pelt was bristling and fluffed out to make me look twice my size. This cat was going to regret messing with me. When I sprang up though not only did I realize it was Emberwing but I also realized that he looked even more intimidating then me in his attack mode. "Isn't attacking a cat why you're in trouble in the first place!?" He snarled and bared his teeth at me.

I backed up a few paces and tried to smooth out my ruffled fur. I'd never seen so much anger coming from him, especially towards me. It almost frightened me. "You shouldn't have been sneaking up on me like that," I said calmly as I held his gaze.

"You shouldn't be out here this early when I'm hunting," He shot back angrily.

"Sorry, I didn't know you owned this half of the forest," I spat, "But now that I know I'm wrong I'll leave you to your noisy hunting."

"What is your problem Fernpelt?" He snarled.

"MY problem! You're the one who has been avoiding me since you became deputy and helped take my son away from me. So you tell me, what the hell is your problem?" I yowled back and glared at him.

"You ditched me!" He hissed at me with a nasty growl.

"What are you talking about you're the only cat that I wouldn't ditch!" I said even though it was a lie. I wouldn't ditch my kin or my friends either.

"You wouldn't talk to me after Foxpaw was taken away from you and all you ever did was hang out with Blackflight, how is he by the way, is going to be the father of your kits?"

"Emberwing how dare you! Blackflight is one of my best friends, I've never liked him! I only liked you but since you obviously can't see that I should just go!" I snarled angrily. How dare he accuse me of something I didn't do? "Tell Robinstar I'm looking forward to seeing what your kits turn out to be."

"I don't like Robinstar; I work for her nothing more." He growled. Well at least he was calming down…

His golden eyes shined with anger and what seemed to be sadness and regret, but that could also be my eyes reflection in his hateful ones. "That's nice Emberwing, I don't know why you suddenly started acting like a jerk but I want nothing to do with it. So until you start acting like the cat I fell in love with you can forget I even exist."

"Fernpelt that's not what I meant…" He said as I turned my back away from him, "I'm still the cat you fell in love with really I am. I-I was just…jealous."

"So you act like a jackass to me?" I said as my ears laid flat on my head.

"I'm sorry, I was just angry and sad and all Robinstar ever did was say things about you and Blackflight being mates and having kits…I felt like you were doing this to hurt me." He confessed.

"Why would I ever hurt you? I loved you and you never returned the feeling, I hope you're happy you have officially sent me into a pit of despair." I growled and slowly walked away from him.

"I did return the feelings and I still do…I'm sorry." He said and slowly walked the other way. I looked over to see he was gone and that's when the tears came. I felt horrible…

I ran back to the camp without any fresh kill like I was planning on getting and burst past Sterlingheart. I kept running until I was back in the elders den and crying into my dad's pelt. "Fernpelt what's wrong?" He nearly shouted when I barreled into him.

"Why does everyone hate me!?" I asked painfully.

"No one hates you what are you talking about?" He said in shock as he rested his tail on my shoulders.

"Emberwing thinks I'm a cheating backstabber, you think I'm an irresponsible she cat, everyone's mad at me for something!"

"Emberwing is just confused and I was just mad yesterday. I do not think you're irresponsible so calm down." He instructed.

"What made this happen?" He asked with a heavy sigh.

"I got into a yelling fight with Emberwing in the woods and now I don't even think we're friends any more…" I mewed and looked up at him.

"So you're just having tom troubles along with all the guilt and pressure you're dealing with." Shellstar summed up and cupped my ear with his paw. "He's just one tom that's confused, put up with him like your mother did with me until he gets some sense back into him."

"You did this too?" I asked.

"Yes of course I did, all the toms were after your mother when we were your age. She was very attractive, and stubborn." He joked and licked my head comfortingly.

"Really?" I squeaked like a kit.

"Oh yes, your mother threw me into the river to get some sense back into me, that's when the shell in my name became the new joke of the clan." He purred in amusement making me choke out a laugh too. "You're an independent cat Fernpelt, so be who you are and become strong again. I know you can especially after you clean out my den here."

"Ok…" I sighed and bit back a sob. After a few deep breaths I cleaned out the elders den and freshened the moss for them.

Two Moons Later…

I woke up when a yowl broke through the morning air. In an instant I was shooting out of my den and into the clearing looking for the problem. Robinstar sprinted out of her den as other cats emerged and once she saw me she snarled, "YOU!"

"What, what's wrong Robinstar?" I asked helplessly. Recently I had grown strong again and apologized to Robinstar at Foxpaw's warrior ceremony. It was almost the worst thing imaginable but I did it for him and everyone else I cared about. About half a moon after that Hookfoot and Stormfeather both peacefully left us to go to star clan leaving more room for my parents to sleep and relax.

Foxpaw, or should I say Foxpelt grew a lot and became a warrior and son to be proud of. He was standing next to me when Robinstar accused me. "What has she done Robinstar?" Emberwing asked. At least he and I were on slightly better terms. We were friends again and trying to gain back each other's trust and love but it was taking some time.

"Starclan has warned me about her!" Robinstar yowled and got up in my face.

"She's going to become a traitor and try and kill our clan so she can get back at me!"

"What! I would never do that Robinstar, I may not like you but I'm not one to take revenge on some stupid quarrel." I said calmly. Dang this was just not my season…

"Fernpelt would never do such a thing," Shellstar rasped from the elders den. "She's my daughter and I brought her up better than that."

"Yeah Fernpelt's nice!" Some cats meowed while others kept their mouths shut and rolled their eyes.

"She must be exiled!" Robinstar snarled shocking me down to my bone marrow…

* * *

**A/N: SEE GAHH! This is a horrible chapter I'm really sorry but it gets better I promise, keep reading even though this chapter was horrible... ='(**

**Review please, send in cats what ev. Just have fun reading. Thanks guys again sorry about the sadness of this pathetic chapter. But the death of Hookfoot and Stormfeather was pretty sad for me. They were big characters in other books I never posted. It was all the cats before this time like Shellstar when he was just Shellfur and yada yada yada. I should post that story up though =)**

**~Cari**


	6. The Pride of Friends and Family

**A/N: I know you were all dissapointed in the last chapter seeing as I only got one review on it =(. BUT NO MATTER! I really like this chapter and I spent like five hours planning and writing it to, hopefully you're liking. It's a little sappy and it might make you angry at a certain cat but you'll see =) **

**Please REVIEW DARNIT! But you guys usually do so it makes me happy =D SEE! And read my other books, their not all warriors but they're pretty good! Well...most of them =)))) Thanks guys and I AM STiLL ACCEPTING YOUR AMAZING CATS! SEND EM IN! I need about FIVE MORE! So please only send in one or two and we need NO more queens! Just warriors, apprentices and elders, and a few loners and the DOG! But i can figure that out if no one wants to send one in =) You'll understand later**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY CATS AND THE PLOT! BASK IN MY GLORY HUMANS! lol kjk**

**Sorry for the late update I was at my ocean house with no internet, stupid cheap parents lolol =)))**

**REVIEW! ~CARIIIIIII and yes I am hyper...get over it =P**

* * *

"She must be exiled!" Robinstar snarled shocking me down to my bone marrow.

"What, Robinstar you're over reacting!" Emberwing said and looked at me with horror in his eyes. I gave him the same look back and bowed my head.

"Am I Emberwing? Really, this is the cat that attacked me out of jealousy and has put down my leadership constantly; Starclan has confirmed my fears and told me what to do!" She shouted back and bounded up to the high tree. She climbed the tree and yowled so all the cats including me gathered below her grudgingly.

"What's going on, Fernpelt what is she going to do?" Foxpelt fretted and stuck close to me.

"Don't worry Foxpelt, stay near Hawkstorm please." I whispered and he slowly backed off with a look of horror in his eyes.

"Fernpelt is to be exiled from the clan! Forever!" Robinstar called out loudly. I let my head hang low again, 'this can't be happening.' Protests from various cats broke out and scared pelts fluffed up like a kittens. "It is the will of Starclan!"

"Why would Starclan tell you to exile a cat who has done no wrong?" Ripplepaw asked from the crowd. I smiled over at her and she nodded at me.

"And Starclan has yet to speak with me about it," Poppyfeather added in.

"It was a message specifically for me," Robinstar shot back at her, "This is the will of Starclan my clan mates. Would you go against Starclan's judgment?"

"If it saved an innocent cat, then yes, I would go against the will of Starclan." Shellstar called out. I spotted Cindersnow jumping up and down when Shellstar spoke up to defend me.

"Then it is your choice. The cats that would never go against Starclan's will which so be any real clan cat walk over to the right side. Those of you who chose to go against the will of Starclan just for one, pathetic, measly, worthless cat, go to the left and you will be forced to be exiled with her. You can never return!" She called out in an angry yowl. I couldn't even believe my own ears. My friends and family were being forced to choose me or Starclan.

Immediately cats started breaking off to different sides of the clan. I obviously walked over to the left and looked down at the ground in shame. Someone touched their nose to my shoulder and I looked up to see Cindersnow, Owlfeather and their kits, Jayflight and Leafflight standing next to me with proud stances.

"I've never like you Robinstar you attention whore!" Cindersnow shouted and jumped up and down in glee, "Starclan it feels SO good to finally say that!"

Hawkstorm, Violet tail, Tawnypaw, Wolfpaw, Bramblepaw, Eagleheart, Blackflight, Autumnbreeze, Ripplepaw, Sterlingheart, Ivyspots, Torrentpaw, Flamepaw, Mistyfur, Splashleap, Moonsplash and Shellstar were all glaring at Robinstar and standing next to me in a proud stance.

Once cat named Cottonear walked towards the right then back to the left and nodded at me with a smile. Only two cats were left to make a decision. I looked up in agony to see Foxpelt and Emberwing sitting in the middle of the clearing obviously scared, shocked and confused about what to do.

"Well Foxpaw, Emberwing, what side do you choose?" Robinstar asked with a large growl.

"I-I…I don't know…" Emberwing said and looked over at me with an expression that told me he was torn. He was built off Starclan and the warrior code.

"Fernpelt, I don't know what to do!" Foxpelt said in frenzy.

"Foxpelt, I will understand either way. Choose the choice you think deep in your heart is right. Just know you will always be my son and I love you very much. You became the warrior I've always wanted to be and I couldn't be prouder of you. If you think your clan needs you then stay, I'll be ok. I promise." I said and hurried over to him to lick his face and nudge my face against his shoulder. "You've made me a very proud cat." I whispered and backed away.

"That was so…stupid, now make your choices! Or we will have the clan choose for you!" Robinstar snarled with a crazed look in her eyes.

Foxpelt took a deep breath and looked up at Robinstar angrily, "Robinstar you trained me as your apprentice and made me into a warrior," She looked rather proud of herself when he said that, "BUT, you will NEVER be as good of a mentor, a mother, a friend or a leader as Fernpelt is! So screw you and I hope you rot in the dark forest!" He shouted and ran over to me, "I'd never leave you mom."

"Typical kin of Fernpelt," She scoffed back as other cats gasped, "Now Emberwing choose now!"

"I…I…I…" He stuttered and looked over at me desperately, "I'm sorry," He whispered before turning back to Robinstar, "I chose to stay in Echoclan!"

No one made a noise as Robinstar shot me a look that had, "I win," Written all over it.

"Leave immediately!"

"Fernpelt I'm sorry!" Emberwing yowled as I lead the group of cats out of the camp. I caught Blackflight and Emberwing glaring at each other when Black flight said something that I couldn't catch, but it caught Emberwing off guard and he looked over at me in shock.

I shook it off and kept walking out of the camp. Once we were past the two creeks in the middle of our territory and looked around at the cats around me, these are the cats that abandoned their own clan and Starclan just because of me…WHAT WERE THEY THINKING!

I couldn't even being to describe the pain I was feeling, Emberwing, the tom I loved with all my heart chose to stay with Robinstar instead of me. I don't judge him though, he made the right choice. I wasn't worth it in the end.

I started running as the feeling of horror and fear chilled through my body and the group behind me ran with me. We trampled down the ground of Echoclan and never looked back. From this point on we were rogues and loners that became bound together through destiny.

Ferns and branches slapped me in the face as I ran but I didn't care, I just wanted to die and get it over with. We ran through a few small streams that made giant splashes of water when our paws hit them and got soaked. The numbing feeling just added on to the emptiness I was feeling inside. I was clan-less and I drug all these other cats down with me…What kind of friend does that.

We were nearing the edge of the territory by now and once we made it safely to the gravel trail I skidded to a halt as all the other cats did with me. They gathered around me with determination in their eyes and panted without a single word…

"Why did you guys do that!?" I wailed in horror.

Narrator's POV

"Why did you guys do that!?" Fernpelt wailed as she frantically looked at the cats around her. Feeling uncomfortable they all shifted their weight until one of them, Cottonear, stepped forward. He was a light brown tom with a fluffy white ear and black paws.

"Fernpelt, I know that we've only hunted together a few times but we were den mates when we were kitten. Me and quite a few other cats. Remember the nursery was overflowing and kits had to stay with their fathers in the warriors den. Well you were always with Shellstar or Emberwing but we are kin and kin stick together. I always trusted you over Robinstar and I know it may sound very stupid but if I had to put my life in one cat's paw for the rest of my life, they would be yours." Cottonear's mother was Violettail's sister, Nightwing, whom passed away from green cough right after Cottonear was born.

Fernpelt looked a little bit more relaxed now and almost flattered to have one cat she hardly knew trust her so much. The next cat stepped up; it was Splashleap and his mate, Moonsplash. Splashleap was stone grey tom with a white belly and paws. He had blue eyes and black stripes on his legs. His mate, Moonsplash was a white she-cat with a black full circle covering her eye. All her paws were black and she had black tail tip and blue eyes.

Splashleap was the first to speak, "As you know Fernpelt, I was your father's first apprentice. I've always preferred him over Robinstar and when I went to your mothers kitting and saw you and your sister, I knew I'd love you like one of my own. You grew up under the wing of a wise cat and the perfect father, so I am proud to be in this group."

"I agree, I was at your kitting too Fernpelt and I saw a great future ahead of you, I am here out of pride for you and your father's success in raising you and to see you fulfill your true destiny before I retire to the elders den." Moonsplash added in.

"I'm your sister Fernpelt and Eagleheart, our kits and our parents have never been more proud to call you kin. I will always stand by you and whatever choices you make because I know you will always make the right ones." Hawkstorm said as she stood next to her mate Eagleheart and her kits, Tawnypaw, Wolfpaw and Bramblepaw.

Fernpelt looked filled with pride at this point as her whole family nodded in agreement, Sterlingheart and his mate, Ivyspots walked up next. "I'll make this short but, Fernpelt, you've always been my friend and I'm damn proud to call you that. You helped me all my life through everything and now I'm here to do the same for you." Sterlingheart said and licked his chest a few times in unwanted embarrassment.

Ivyspots, a light grey she-cat with ivy green eyes and faint white spots on her muzzle nodded and opened her mouth to speak, "I've always appreciated you Fernpelt and you were there for the kitting of my two kits, Flamepaw and Torrentpaw and you've always been a friend to my first kit, Mistyfur. For this I am grateful and I trust you with my life."

"And I love you! My darling Fernpelt, you are the best friend I've ever had, as my breed of cat would say, well I love you!" Blackflight said in his egotistical way and heavy accent. It made everyone laugh and feel more at home.

"Fernpelt, I explained back at camp why I'm here, you are my mom and I love you very much. I'll never leave the she-cat who raised me like her own." Foxpelt said with a goofy smile on his face.

"I'm your father and you're mine. That's why I'm here so deal with it." Shellstar joked and cuffed my ear with his paw.

"You were a friend of my apprentice, Cindersnow. I'll never forget when you risked your own life to save mine and Cindersnow's against that mother badger." Autumnbreeze spoke up. She was a she cat of few words.

"No you made you speech shorter than mine!" Blackflight complained making us all laugh again as Ripplepaw stepped up with a proud stance.

"Girl, you are one of my best friends and you always have been. I got my apprentices name with you and I will get my warriors name with you too. Screw being the medicine cat, I'll of course help cats in need and gather herbs but I am now officially an apprentice of this group."

"Damn straight," Cindersnow praised and smiled as she walked up to me, "Den mates, my kits and my mate love you and if you want to complain then you can bite me. Friends till the end and forever after, eat that Starclan!"

Fernpelt purred and stared at the group of cats around her in pride and love. "What are we going to do from now on?" She asked in a worried tone.

"You tell us, we believe in you Fernpelt and my legs and getting tired from the running so you had better find nice places to settle down at night or I'll shred your ears right off!" Shellstar teased and purred as Violettail nudged him and purred in amusement.

"I never realized how many cats truly had a reason to love me and be my friend. Just know that I think the same of you all and I don't know what I'd do without any of you. If I am going to lead this group then hell this is going to be the best tiny clan in the world." Fernpelt said and stomped her paw on the ground with a determined look in her eyes.

All the cats cheered at this and jumped up and down with excitement as some of the apprentices stuck to their parents in fear. Foxpelt walked over to the small apprentice known as Tawnypaw and licked her head seeing as she was nervous. "Kin stick together and I'll be here by your side every step of the way. Don't be afraid."

Tawnypaw smiled at this and nodded huddling closer to Foxpelt with pride shining in her bright green eyes. Her brothers, Wolfpaw and Bramblepaw tackled Foxpelt playfully and started tumbling over him like kits would do with their fathers.

Fernpelt smiled warmly at everyone and took in a deep breath, "What would we be called?" She asked them slowly.

"Hell if I know, let's find a place to settle and decide then until we'll be called…hungry." Shellstar grumbled and played with a stick in his paws. Violettail whacked him upside the head with her tail and he looked at her like she just broke his heart.

"How about we hunt first, quickly so Robinstar doesn't send cats to shred us and then we'll take off." Fernpelt declared and everyone once again cheered.

"Where are we going though?" Flamepaw asked Fernpelt curiously. She was a young she-cat reddish grey fur with green eyes and a black left ear. Very pretty for being so young.

"Well…I think we should go towards the rising sun." She said back and ran her tail down Flamepaw's back.

"Sounds like full proof plan to me." Blackflight boasted and walked off.

"Where are you going?" Foxpelt asked.

"Hunting, vwhere else strange child. Come if you wish but Blackflight is hungry, he doesn't know about you however."

"We're coming, we're coming!" Cats shouted and followed him slowly.

"You go that way! Only Blackflight is allowed this way!"

"Why?"

"Because I am hungry and want to hunt in peace eh!?" Fernpelt heard the cats echo's fade off as Cindersnow and her were the last cats in the small clearing. They looked over at each other and laughed like old times before play fighting.

"We're free! WHOOHOOO, no more Robinstar, no more annoying canyon walls my kits always seem to fall off of, no more exhausting rivers to swim! Home free baby!" Cindersnow shouted as the two she cats slowly stopped tussling.

"I know, but aren't you a little scared, we don't have much protection anymore?" Fernpelt asked and licked her paw to groom her ears.

"What are you kidding, if someone rubs Shellstar's pelt the wrong way he'll go crazy and scare any threats away with his complaints." She teased.

"Hey I heard that!" Shellstar shouted from the nearby brush where he was determined to hunt.

"How do…you're supposed to be deaf!" Cindersnow argued and winked at me.

"I'll show you whose dead when I'm done with you!" He called back.

"I said deaf you old fart!"

"Who are you calling old fresh meat?" They aimlessly argued just for the hell of it.

The hunting went well and every cat settled down to a big juicy piece of fresh kill to munch on for the next few minutes. Fernpelt gulped down a large thrush hungrily as Foxpelt wolfed down a large squirrel next to her.

"Are you two having a contest or something to see who can eat faster?" Tawnypaw asked with a purr of amusement as she slid over Foxpelt's pelt and clambered up onto his head with her little plump stomach.

"No Tawnypaw, we're just hungry," Foxpelt said while purring at her. The little cat hadn't left his side since he encouraged her. "Someone's full." Hawkstorm said and licked her daughters head.

"I am!" Tawnypaw cheered with tons of energy and jumped onto her father's back to impress her mother. Eagleheart jumped around gently as the laughed and played until they got tired of that and went to do other things.

Soon everyone had their fill of fresh kill and started getting ready to go again. "Are you all ready?" Fernpelt asked to the nervous and excited looking cats.

"Yes," They all declared and shook their pelts out.

"WWWAAAAAIIIIIITTTTTTTT!"

* * *

**A/N: HMMMMM Cliff hanger, who do you think shouted wait, I never said who and you guys will be happy with who but that's almost a spoiler so NO! I shall never tell! Until the next chappie of course =)**

**READ AND REVIEW MY AMAZING VIEWERS FROM THE BEYOND! haha oh how I love myself kjk**

**I'm still taking cats so SEND THEM IN! **

**~Cari...mmhmmm I'm cool like that leaving my signature at the end there...oh I'm so pathetic lol**


	7. The Loner

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews and keep em coming! I love reading them! So here's chapter seven and I happen to adore this chapter so I hope you do to.**

**Thank you Foxbracken for sending in your cat Wolf and she is premiered in this chapter so I hope I got her right for you and please enjoy. **

**I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC'S AND THE PLOT LINE! And special thanks to foxbracken for being the first one to send in a cat BUT the second one to have it premiered! Thank you for being patient! =))))**

**please review and enjoy, I enjoy writing it hopefully as much as you enjoy reading it =DDDD**

**~Cari**

* * *

Fernpelt's POV.

I spun around when someone screamed wait but everyone behind me looked just as confused as I was. "Wait please!" They cried again.

"Who is that?" I asked quietly.

"Someone is coming," Shellstar said and sniffed the air before growling, "What does he want?" Emberwing burst through the trees with fluffed up hair and wide eyes. I stumbled backwards in shock and looked at him slowly. What was he doing here?

"I'm sorry Emberwing, we'll get off the territory right now," I said respectfully and nodded to him.

"That's not why I'm here," He panted, "I'm coming with you."

"But vwhy? You didn't seem interested a few minutes ago eh?" Blackflight asked with a smile on his face.

"I'm here because…" He looked over at me nervously and started again, "Because…"

"Spit it out man she needs to know!" Blackflight yelled at him making me tilt my head in confusion.

"Fernpelt I'm coming with you because I love you ok!" He yelled out and slapped his tail over his mouth after words. The clearing went silent until…

"Finally! My old boy spills his guts eh? I've been waiting you mouse brain!" Blackflight yelled happily and playfully cupped Emberwing's ears.

"You were in on this?" I asked him curiously.

"Of course Blackflight was! He is your friend correct so he see bad love life between you and ember boy over here and he fix it! Yeay Blackflight, cheer for him yes?" he cheered and jumped around like a kit.

"Blackflight you sly cat you!" I yelled and put my paw on his face.

"I must admit, I am rather amazing aren't I?" We all laughed when he said that.

"I'm really sorry Fernpelt, I don't know what I was thinking and I-," Emberwing stuttered until I slapped my tail over his muzzle.

"I love you too Emberwing, welcome back, I missed you." I whispered and licked his cheek. He smiled down at me and showered my in licks until my dad cleared his throat.

"We should probably get going now." He hinted and I realized every cat was staring at Emberwing and me.

"Yes, of course. Sorry." I said as I felt like such an idiot. I started sprinting off into the woods with all the other cats on my tail. We traveled for miles until we came upon a large thunder path. Monsters zoomed by it making me jump backwards in fear.

The sun was starting to go down when we reached the thunder path and my fears would soon come realities if we didn't find shelter soon.

We all stopped and stared at the road hesitantly. Shellstar was profusely panting with Ripplepaw by his side to make sure he'd be ok. "Fernpelt we need to stop for the night, Shellstar can't go much farther today." Ripplepaw said gently.

"Don't let me hold you back," Shellstar rasped, "I can keep going."

"Dad its ok, I'm pretty sure we're all a little tired." I purred and looked around at my panting group. The apprentices looked on the verge of passing out on their paws but the warriors looked like they could go another mile or two.

"We need to find shelter for the night," I thought out loud.

"You're looking for shelter?" A voice asked from the side of me. I jumped and spun around only to see the darkening woods. The whole group was silent as they stared into the woods getting ready for a fight.

"Who's there, come out where I can see you please." I called. A large greyish, white she cat emerged from the bushes. Her ear was torn in one place and one of her eyes looked a little bit milky like she was blind.

"You said you were looking for shelter?" She asked again.

"Yes…" I said and looked her over carefully.

"My name is Wolf; I have shelter a little ways away from here in a barn if you'd like to come." She offered and evenly looked me in the eyes.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Cottonear growled and stepped in front of me.

"You don't, but it seems your elder over there is wheezing pretty badly. You don't have to accept the offer if you don't want to. I just thought you might need a place to rest until you catch your breath." She said back calmly and turned her head to look at Shellstar and Ripplepaw.

"Alright," I meowed loudly, "We'll come for the night." She nodded and flicked her tail so we'd follow her into the woods.

"What are you doing Fernpelt this could be an ambush." Shellstar rasped at me.

"I realize that Shellstar but don't worry, I'm keeping my distance and watching her carefully. She doesn't seem too out for blood but you never know so stay sharp. We do need a place to rest." I mewed back with determination in my voice.

"You're crazy, but you're my daughter so it makes sense," He purred and slowly followed the group next to Violettail and Ripplepaw.

Silence fell over the group as we walked through large fields with beasts in them. Some two legs were on the beasts kicking them to make them go and the beasts would start walking or running. It was very strange. "Stay close." I ordered and walked a little bit faster as to avoid the beasts.

We all trotted after wolf until she stopped by a large red barn, "This is my home, there are tons of barn mice in here that you can hunt and the stream is right around the corner." She said and stretched. Her one good, green eye looked back directly into my eyes and I nodded slowly.

"If this is an ambush you've made a horrible mistake." I growled patiently.

"I was about to say the same to you. I'm alone here but if any of you cause any trouble I'll shred you." She growled back and puffed her pelt up slightly.

"Agreed." I said and followed her into the barn first. It had wooden planks lining everything it seemed and large hay bales up on the second story that had mice crawling in and out of them. It smelled sweet like flowers but sour like fox dung at the same time.

"You can all sleep up by the hay bales, just stay out of the two legs sight." Wolf mewed and settled down on a device that sat on a beasts back for two legs to sit in.

"What is that?" Bramblepaw asked.

"This is a saddle; two legs put them on horses so they can stay on better." Wolf meowed and looked down at all of us. "Relax you all look like I'm going to kill you in the middle of the night." She said with a sigh.

"Thank you for letting us stay but why offer when you are greatly outnumbered?" I asked slowly hoping she wouldn't attack us.

"If you want the truth I did this because I'm lonely and some company for even a night would be nice but if you want a lie then because you all looked tired and I had a place to stay." She answered.

"Thank you." I mewed and bowed my head to her, "Go up to the hay bales everyone. We'll hunt and settle down for the night there." Everyone nodded and stiffly climbed up to the second level with all the hay.

"Why don't you come with us?" Wolfpaw asked Wolf.

"Hush Wolfpaw, you shouldn't ask her that, it's rude in case she wouldn't want to." Hawkstorm scorned her kin and wrapped her tail around him. She drug him off to climb the wall while Eagleheart gathered the others and nodded at Wolf. She nodded back and smiled at the apprentices.

"Actually Wolfpaw, you are a genius. Wolf is you'd like to come with us to be a clan you may." I said once I climbed the wall.

"I'll think about it." Wolf grumbled back and looked away, "Besides you wouldn't want a half blind cat with you, I'll only be a hassle."

"Nonsense," I said back and smiled at her. "But it's your choice."

"Fernpelt what are you doing? She's a loner," Splashleap said once we settled down behind a hay pile.

"She is alone here, wouldn't you want at least an offer?" I growled and walked by him slowly.

"I guess you're right but you need to be careful." He said back and trotted over to Moonsplash to make sure she was comfortable.

I settled down by Foxpelt and rested my aching muscles, "Are you hungry?" I asked him.

"No, I'm still full from earlier today, but Emberwing might be." I looked over following Foxpelt's gaze to see Emberwing and Blackflight laughing and talking. Black flight was probably boasting about himself.

"Hey Emberwing, Blackflight!" I called. They looked over with shining eyes and hurried over to me. "Do you guys want to hunt with me?" I asked with a smile.

"Blackflight's answer is always yes!" Blackflight purred while Emberwing nodded swiftly.

"HOLD UP!" Someone shouted making me look behind me to see Cindersnow walking over to me with Owlfeather close behind her. "You are not going hunting without ME!" She yelled making me and the toms laugh.

"Alright you and Owlfeather can join in if you want," I offered.

"Works for me, I'm just trying to get away from the nosey kids for a little."

"Dad!" Leafflight and Jayflight complained for a corner.

"Ah be quiet you, I'll be back with food in a minute!" He called back and rolled his eyes, "You see what I have to deal with here?"

"Yes," I purred, "Let's look around then." They all nodded in agreement and walked in separate directions to hunt.

I tasted the air and scented a large mouse poking its head out of the hay. I got into the hunters crouch and stalked forwards until I was just about a tail length away. Three moments later I pounced and landed square on its back. I nipped its neck until it stopped moving and lay limp at my paws.

I picked it up with my jaws and trotted over to where my parents were resting and sharing pelts, "Here you guys go." I mewed gently and set down the mouse in front of them.

"Oh Fernpelt you didn't have to do that," Violettail purred and licked the top of my head.

"Anything for my parents." I mewed back and purred at them.

"Yeah yeah yeah, just be quiet so I can stuff my face will you?" Shellstar grumbled and dug in on the mouse while Violettail whacked his head with her paw.

"Be nice," She growled.

"I'm hungry," He complained back.

"Bite me," she scorned and licked his head, "Now rest before I get grumpy with you."

"Women," I heard my dad grumble before settling back down and finishing off the mouse with his mate.

"Hey look what I caught!" Blackflight mewed loudly. He walked out from behind the hay with three large mice in his jaws. He looked like he was struggling with the weight.

"Hey some of those are mine!" Emberwing shouted and snatched one by its tail.

"I had to try." Blackflight purred as Emberwing picked up his first mouse and the one Blackflight took from him.

"That's an awesome catch you guys, now please go pass it out to the others so we can all have something to eat."

"HA HA! Eat that mouse butt!" Cindersnow yelled loudly startling Owlfeather. She walked towards me with a mouse in her jaws and Owlfeather behind her dragging the other four.

"Nice catch," I purred.

"Thanks, now we must feast!" Cindersnow yowled and cupped my ears with her paws, "And besides I'm hungry, so if you aren't gonna eat your mouse I gladly will."

I heard a scratching noise and Cindersnow and me looked over to see Wolfpaw jumping down the ledge to the first floor again. "What's he up to?" I mumbled and followed him to the edge of the ledge. He was dragging the biggest mouse I've ever seen over to a sleeping Wolf.

"Uh oh." Cindersnow mewed and started after him.

"No wait, I want to see what she does." I said and put my tail in front of her so she'd stop walking.

"Wolf," Wolfpaw meowed and jumped up on her saddle. She jumped in surprise and looked over at him curiously.

"Yes Wolfpaw?"

"I brought you a mouse!" He exclaimed and jumped off the saddle to grab said mouse. Wolf stood up and looked over the saddle to see Wolfpaw smiling up at her with the large mouse in his jaws.

"Wolfpaw that's the nicest thing anyone's every done for me. Thank you." She mewed and jumped off the saddle.

"You're very welcome; you said you were lonely so I decided to change that!" He boasted and licked his chest a few times in embarrassment.

Wolf smiled and purred at the young tom before licking his head and settling down by the mouse, "Do you want to share?" She asked him. "Is that alright Fernpelt?" She asked without even looking at me. I jumped in surprise before nodding a yes.

"Um yes," I said remembering she was blind in one eye.

"Yes," Wolfpaw said happily and sat down next to Wolf.

"Do you want to know a story?" Wolf asked Wolfpaw.

"Would I ever!" Wolfpaw screeched as his eyes glowed hopefully.

Narrator's POV.

Fernpelt and Cindersnow walked back to the other cats to eat and share pelts with them while Wolf told Wolfpaw a story about how bad cats came once and caused a barn fire. "Is that why you're blind in one eye?" Wolfpaw asked.

"Yes, I tried to save an old friend of mine but I was too late and he passed away from breathing in too much smoke." Wolf said sadly. They had finished off their mouse ages ago and were just conversing now.

"Who was he?" Wolfpaw asked.

"His name was Shadow; he showed me this place when I was abandoned as a kitten. You would've liked him; it's too bad he isn't here anymore." She responded and rolled onto her back to scratch it.

"What was he like?"

"Oh he was just like a grumpy old elder; he taught me a lot of things in his day and showed me around the farm. But whenever I did something wrong or dumb he would get very mad and make me do it again but right. He helped me learn how to survive here alone. Sometimes I think he knew he was going to pass away and wanted me to know everything so I wouldn't die here without him." She answered with a sigh.

"Oh…I'm sorry. He sounds cool," Wolfpaw said in an attempt to cheer his newly found friend up.

"You're pretty cool too Wolfpaw, now run along back to your family. I'm sure they're waiting for you and it's getting pretty late." She ushered and stood up slowly.

"Do you want to come stay with us up there?" He asked her sweetly.

"No Wolfpaw, it's not my place." Wolf said back gently but in a rushed from.

"PLLLEEEAAAASSSSEEEE," He begged with big kitten eyes.

Wolf hesitated for a second before slowly sighing in defeat, "Ok, ok I'll come."

"Yes! My littermates are going to adore you!" Wolfpaw screeched and raced off towards the second ledge. He flung himself at the wood and hauled himself up with Wolf following right after him.

Fernpelt's head rose slightly upon the two new arrivals and she smiled at them, "Have you come to join us?"

"For tonight I have, it seems your son is very eager to have me here." She purred back in response.

"Oh he's not my son; he's my sister Hawkstorm's son." Fernpelt mewed with glowing eyes. "But he is my kin"

"He's a very nice young tom, you should be proud." Wolf purred as Wolfpaw stood tall and puffed his chest out.

"I am and so is Hawkstorm and Eagleheart, her mate." Fernpelt mewed proudly before pointing her tail over to the four cats in the corner. Tawnypaw and Bramblepaw were cuddled up next to their parents getting ready to sleep.

"There's my mom and dad! And my littermates, come on Wolf," Wolfpaw said excitedly and hared over to his family. Wolf nodded and slowly padded after him until Hawkstorm got a look at her and smiled.

"It looks like Wolfpaw has made a new friend." She purred, "Come on, don't be shy Wolf." She ushered and flicked her tail to welcome Wolf into their small corner.

Wolf smiled at the warm welcome and settled down next to Wolfpaw and his littermates, "You should join our little clan, you're awesome." Wolfpaw muttered through a loud yawn and settled his head down onto his paws asleep. Wolf smiled and thought over the decision for a while before deciding to sleep on it and figure it out in the morning.

* * *

**A/N: ISN'T THAT JUST ADORABLE! I love Wolfpaw in this and we can all thank one of my best friends Abby! Or Abbl2 as some of you may know her for giving me her family of cats! All Wolfpaw's family (Hawkstorm, Eagleheart, Tawnypaw, Bramblepaw) Are all hers! THANKS LOVE! Read her books too guys she's an amazing writer =) PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Cari**


	8. Everything's Going to be Alright

**A/N: Hey everyone I am SOOOOO sorry for such a late update and for the shortness of this chapter. I am going through some struggles right now in life and I'm just having a hard time so I haven't been sleeping well and ideas haven't been flowing well in my mind. With school just about to start again more me I'm being smacked down into the ground with stress and preperations, and it's only going to get worse sighs.**

**Well If I start feeling better in the next couple days I PROMISE, that I Deathwish1234, will right a 9-14 page, hopefully epic chapter for this book! The ideas just have to start slapping me in the face again haha. Well Please review and thank you to everyone who already has! Keep em coming!**

**Disclaimer! I Own nothing but My Oc's and the plot line. Certain cats such as Cindersnow, Wolf, Jayflight, Leafflight, Owlfeather and anyothers belong to other such authors! Thank you!**

**~Cari, again I'm really sorry for such a late chapter, hopefully I'll stop getting stupid nightmares and wake up a little. =)**

* * *

Narrators POV.

Sunrise shone through a barn window making a few of the cats caught in its rays start stirring. Fernpelt lifted her head up slowly and looked around at her small, sleeping clan. Foxpelt was softly snoring next to her as was Emberwing and Blackflight.

"Seems like you're quite the attraction in the tom life here." A voice said with a small, rough purr. Fernpelt looked over to see Wolf slowly approaching her.

"Blackflight is my friend, Foxpelt is my son and Emberwing is my mate." She explained with a calm look and a smile. "But you could say that."

"So…mind if I ask why you're all wandering around without a place to stay?" Wolf asked in slight embarrassment, she wasn't used to talking to a cat that meant business, well other than Shadow, but it's been moons since he'd passed away.

"Sure, but not here. I don't want to wake anyone else up yet." Fernpelt mewed and walked off towards the ledge. Wolf followed her slowly noticing the scars running down her sides. "I was attacked by a bear a few moons ago." Fernpelt mewed feeling Wolf's gaze on her.

"How'd you survive?"

"I ran like hell," Fernpelt answered and jumped down from the ledge, "But that's not important anymore."

Wolf nodded and jumped down after her. The two she cats slowly padded out of the barn and into the bright morning light. Trees lined the edges of the property while very tall, emerald colored grass swayed in the wind giving it a pretty shine. Off in the distance a small creek could be heard bubbling by along with the sound of heavy horse hooves.

A two leg den wasn't far from the barn, but it was far enough away so that the cats wouldn't be seen doing anything. "There's a nice shady spot over there by the hogs feeding place, would you like to go over there?" Wolf asked.

"Yes, that'll do nicely." Fernpelt answered and let Wolf lead her towards the shady place. Once they arrived there they settled down in the dusty floor resting their now aching paws. The gravel around the barn was merciless on pads.

"How did you end up here?" Fernpelt asked Wolf in a calm but curious demeanor. They still didn't trust each other completely but Fernpelt was not one to judge at the first sight and decided it would be good to give this cat a chance with them. If she didn't like it, they'd escort her back to her barn and if she did she could be part of the clan without any protests.

"It's a long story but a long time ago when I was born I went out exploring when I shouldn't have. My mother didn't know what happened to me. Well I strayed out onto some rocky outcrops and looked up into the blazing sky to see a large black dot that kept circling me." Wolf paused remembering that faithful day with much hate. "The black dot kept getting bigger and bigger until I realized it was a large bird by then it was too late. The bird latched onto me as I screeched and clawed at it but nothing was working. It kept trying to pick at my neck with its beak in what I guessed was a death bite but I kept flailing enough to where it couldn't. After a long flight a loud noise was heard and the next thing I knew the ground was rushing up to me."

"A loud noise?" Fernpelt asked with wide eyes.

"The two leg here shot it thinking Shadow was the cat being carried off." Wolf explained and sighed, "I woke up a few days later to see Shadow standing over me. He took me in and helped me recover until he decided to teach me all the things about the farm. After I learned almost all of it a band of horrible cats came and caused a barn fire. They ran like cowards while Shadow got stuck inside. I desperately tried to save him but the smoke killed him first. That's when the barn collapsed and slashed my eye thus making me blind."

"I am very sorry for your losses Wolf; I was exiled from my clan because our leader, also my enemy, apparently got a sign from Starclan saying I was going to destroy the clan. I was sent away but cats argued against the sign, they didn't believe I was capable of such things. The cats who took my side in the argument were exiled with me by their choice. So we are on a journey to remake another clan." Fernpelt said and looked at her paws in shame. Being exiled from your birth clan and dragging your friends and family down with you was very hard on her. She wished they'd all just stayed behind and left her to make this journey on her own.

"How do you know she wasn't lying about the whole thing?" Wolf asked with a steady gaze.

"I don't, but she was our leader, she has the power and she makes the choices." Fernpelt sighed and dug her claws in the ground with a frustrated grunt. Wolf looked over at the she cat with sympathetic eyes, she was a young cat and to have the responsibility of so many cats on her shoulders so soon was very hard to cope with.

"I've thought about your offer to join your clan," Wolf said slowly making Fernpelt's ears prick with curiosity.

"What's your decision?"

"I'll join but not as a clan cat to start out with, just a friend or a guide or something. You have enough responsibility as it is."

"It's good to have you then, Wolfpaw seems to have taken a liking to you, and so I'd hoped you'd join."

"Weren't you worried?" Wolf asked with a surprised look.

"If Wolfpaw trusts you, then I do too. It's not my decision to make; it's my friends and families decision to decide." Fernpelt shook her head and stood up to stretch, "I believe decisions shouldn't be just on persons and I believe trust is the way to build a strong clan."

"I can see why you're leading this group then," Wolf mumbled and stood up to stretch after Fernpelt.

"I'm not leading anything, I'm just as good as any other cat in this group and we're all deciding things together."

"I realize," Wolf said and gave her a confused look. She was acting kind of strange. Then again she did only know her for one day so this could be her normal.

"Sorry, I must be acting crazy; I'm just lost in thought." Fernpelt mewed as if to read Wolfs mind.

"It's alright, so is Foxpelt Emberwing's son too?"

"Foxpelt's mother died giving birth to him and the father was never found, the clan just assumed it was a loner or a rogue. Hawkstorm, my sister took care of Foxpelt as a kit and gave him milk but already having three kits of her own was very hard on her so I took Foxpelt in as one of my own. I raised him since he was three moons old and once I was attacked by the bear I was no longer aloud to have him as my apprentice. Robinstar took him in and wouldn't give him back when I recovered so he became a warrior with the wrong mentor…"

"I'm guessing Robinstar is this cat you aren't exactly good friends with," Wolf said with a knowing look on her face.

"Yes, we never really got along; she used to bully me when we were kits until her parents snapped at her for it and made her sleep alone by the edge of camp for a moon. She blamed me for it."

"Did you ever consider that maybe she was just stung by her parent's actions and saw how you never got into trouble? Maybe she was lonely and was looking for a friend in you, but she was just showing it differently? Have you ever thought about how she felt?"

"I do sometimes but when I tried to befriend her as an apprentice she tricked me into getting into a lot of trouble. Then she turned cats against me and I was left alone with only a various amount of friends to live by."

"And what about her?" Wolf asked and slightly rolled her eyes, being seven seasons old made her think young she cats were just dumb sometimes.

"She always had the clan on her side and many friends, but she never apologized."

"Why would she, she was getting even with you so you were both on the same boat. I swear you she cats can be so oblivious sometimes."

"If you met her you'd understand but I suppose you're right, I never really took the time to understand the meaning behind her hate for me."

"Wow, no argument, you really are a respective cat."

"Glad to know how you see me," Fernpelt rolled her eyes as they slowly padded back to the barn.

The two she cats slowly walked back to the barn and up to where the rest of the sleeping cats lay. Wolf walked back over to Wolfpaw and his Family to rest while Fernpelt made herself comfortable on a ledge in the barn loft where the warm sun lit up her pelt making shine.

A few cats stirred a little bit but fell back into a deep sleeping seeing at it was still only dawn. Fernpelt lifted her head at an unusual noise and peered out of the ledge she was perched. A large animal stood outside it stamping it's large paws on the ground and shaking it's large neck like a dog shaking off water.

'That must be a horse,' Fernpelt pondered as she watched the giant black best make a loud noise and peer over its shoulder to see if the two leg had come out with food yet. After shaking her own head Fernpelt looked away from the horse and rested her muzzle in her paws.

"Fernpelt…" She heard another cat hiss through clenched teeth. Tasting the air she recognized Cindersnow and her male kit, Jayflight.

"What's wrong?" She asked in a hurry seeing as the two cats looked slightly distressed.

"Shellstar is coughing pretty bad…" Jayflight mewed in a low tone. He knew how close Fernpelt and her father were. Her sister and mother were close more than the other two. The two she cats hardly ever left each other's sides.

"Does he have a hair ball?" Fernpelt asked and stood up quickly with a slightly ruffled pelt. Cindersnow shook her head and lowered her head towards the ground. "Get Ripplepaw," Fernpelt ordered and jumped down from the small ledge she was stationed at.

The other two cats hurried off to find Ripplepaw as Fernpelt rushed off towards her sickly father. She arrived in the corner the two elders were stationed at only to see Shellstar going through another bought of coughing.

A few cats surrounded him and soothed him by running their tails along his flank both nothing seemed to be working. "Hawkstorm what happened?" Fernpelt asked in fear and rushed over to Shellstar.

"He woke up feeling bad in his chest and then well…this started." She explained back and rested down by a worried Violettail and her sick father.

"Move please," Ripplepaw demanded from right behind said cats. Fernpelt moved out of the way for her to come in. "What's wrong Shellstar?"

"He has a horrible cough," Violettail said quickly and peered over Hawkstorm's shoulder to make sure her mate was doing alright.

"Ok," Ripplepaw said and put her front paws onto Shellstar's flank. She massaged where his lungs were until he ceased the horrible coughing that raked his body. Ripplepaw hopped off slowly and sat by her patient. "This is only temporary; I have no medical supplies so I'm really hoping it's nothing too bad."

Fernpelt nodded in shock when she felt a warm pelt press up on both her flanks. She peered up to see Emberwing on her right flank and Foxpelt on her left while Blackflight sat next to them with a sympathetic look on his face. "Is eh…Fernpelt ok?" Blackflight asked her with concerned eyes.

"Y-yes, I'm alright, shaken up a little and shocked but other than that I'm doing alright, thank you Blackflight." She said as the cats around Shellstar bled off into other parts of the large barn. Shellstar's close family stayed behind and huddled next to him in worry. He looked rather healthy except you were starting to see his bones easier which meant he was losing muscle and weight.

"What've you gotten into this time?" Violettail asked with a small purr as she groomed his pelt. He grumbled grumpily in response and flopped onto his side to rest easier.

"Just swallowed air down the wrong tube." He lied in a way as to reassure his family. Foxpelt was ushering the small apprentices away from the sight while Blackflight and Emberwing helped.

Eagleheart had left earlier to hunt for the small clan so it was only the four cats sitting in the corner with concerned looks on their faces. "He'll be ok," Hawkstorm whispered to very sick looking Fernpelt herself, but not of disease, she was worrying her pelt off.

"He better be," She mewed back and snuggled in closer to her father's pelt.

"Everything's going to be alright," She kept thinking to herself as she rested against her father. They'd travel more tomorrow, for now, they needed to plan and make sure Shellstar stayed healthy enough to continue on.

* * *

**A/N: Again sorry for the shortness and please review! See you guys in the next chapter, I'm gonna try and sleep now with out having to watch some f ing creeper child say "I'm going to kill you" In my dreams as it twitches in a dark corner. Creepy right lol. I wanted to say in my dream, "You're not the first person wh_o_****'s said that to me" Haha. Please review and thanks guys! I LOVVEEEE YOOOUUUUU**

**~Badass Brady**


	9. Well Look Who's Back

_**A/N: WELL LOOK WHO'S BACK! Actually I've been trying to BE back for about 8 months now, but I'm so stuck on ideas it isn't even funny. So i'm sorry to all fans of Choice of Destinies, but I won't give up on it. It just won't be very AMAZING for a while...sadly. SO I'm sorry this chapter is so short and random and two new characters are added but i was desperate for ideas and to just get this running again. Again I'm so sorry it's taken so long, I truly have no excuse for you. For all those who sent in cats, they are still being used in this no matter what. I made a promise for them to show up so dammit, they'll show up. **_

_**So with that note. I do not own warriors or the wonderful cats sent in to me. Thank you. And to make things interesting, I'll be doing review responses from this chapter on, just so you know I hear you guys! So I hope those'll be enjoyable and not painstakingly long =3 It won't make the chapters any shorter than they were...just longer XD**_

_**Please review, follow and favorite! I really appreciate it =D**_

_**~Cari (:D) also thank you to all who helped me out 9 months ago, I was being selfish by just suddenly stopping this. Please forgive me =D**_

* * *

I scented the cool, crisp, misty air around me. The scent smelled like a small thrush…but it was faint, like it'd been here much earlier than I. This however didn't stop me from padding along the grassy fields quietly.

The mist was cool and damp making the world feel heavy around me. It was also pressing my usually fluffy pelt close to my small frame. It was dawn but very early into dawn. The sun had yet to rise into the sky far enough to brighten the damp ground and the misty clouds above kept hanging threateningly over the barn area.

My left ear swiveled when I heard a small noise. Once again I opened my mouth to scent the air, this time it just smelled like a mouse. Oh well the mouse was closer. The thrush would have to wait.

I spun around on my paws and crouched down until my belly was brushing the surface of the ground. With each step forward the scent of the mouse was growing stronger around me. I hoped my scent wasn't travelling up wind at all. With the mist surrounding me it was hard to tell which way I was surrounding the mouse.

My bright green eyes peered through the tall grass to see the scrawny mouse nibbling on a tall stalk of grass. It was small but it'd at least feed Shellstar to give him some strength back so it was good enough for me.

I took two steps back then threw myself forwards towards the mouse, landing on it flawlessly and biting its neck until I knew it was dead. The scent of the fresh kill was overwhelmingly nice, making the unruly scene around me seem better. But it wasn't going to be perfect until I got this back to the barn and presented it to Shellstar.

"Foxpelt! Where are you? We're leaving soon and you need to come back!" I heard Fernpelt meow loudly. Without a seconds hesitation I took off running back towards the barn. I wanted to call back that I was in the fields exploring and hunting but with the mouse in my jaws it was turning out to be rather hard.

I skidded around the corner and hoped through a wooden window frame into the warm barn. I could see my clan mates mingling in the upper rafts of the barn. I could see Wolfpaw talking to Wolf with bright eyes while showing her a battle move he was recently being taught.

Fernpelt was sitting by Shellstar, her head on his shoulder blade while he rested as comfortably as he could. Emberwing was next to her, his tail intertwined with hers while he watched Shellstar closely as if, if he took his eyes off of him then Shellstar would disappear forever.

Ripplepaw was nearby, conversing with both Hawkstorm and Violettail while Cindersnow and her mate Owlfeather were conversing with Sterlingheart and Ivyspots. They kept sneaking glances over at Shellstar but kept quite so they wouldn't wake him up.

I jumped down from the window frame and hauled myself back up the side of the barn to get into the loft where everyone was stationed. A few heads rose to see me, one of them being Autumnbreeze, whom just nodded at me and settled back down next to Splashleap and Moonsplash.

Emberwing's head rose upon scenting me, he gave me a small, weak smile before looking back down at Shellstar intently, "Fernpelt?" I said through a mouth full of mouse. Her head rose slowly and she smiled at me as best as she could, "I brought Shellstar a mouse, do you want me to leave it here until he wakes up?"

"You can just leave it here, Foxpelt. He'll have to wake up soon so we can get moving," She answered before resting her head back down on Shellstar's shoulder blade. I nodded once and carefully set the mouse down before padding over to where Blackflight was keeping Jayflight and Leafflight company. Tawnypaw was behind them, sitting alone while watching Bramblepaw play with Cottonear's tail. Torrentpaw, Flamepaw and Mistyfur were all sitting in a wooden window sill trying to get the last few hours of sleep that they could before the long journey that was awaiting us.

"Hey Tawnypaw…Are you alright?" I asked while seating myself next to her.

"Yeah, Bramblepaw just doesn't want to play right now and Wolfpaw hasn't left Wolf's side since yesterday so I'm just bored," She responded sweetly.

"Then why don't you just rest? We'll be leaving in a few hours and you could use as much strength as you can get." I offered up as she sighed and tilted her head to the side with a bored expression.

"I don't want to sleep though, that's boring too. I want to do SOMETHING."

"Alright, then watch this," I said deviously while walking over to where Blackflight was sitting. There was a loose board under him which always made for the best entertainment. I climbed up onto a small ledge and looked down at the loose board. Tawnypaw was watching closely as I wiggled my haunches and shouted, "KOWABUNGA!" I then landed on the board with an incredible amount of force thus making Blackflight going flying into the air with a frightened screech.

However things didn't exactly go as planned when Blackflight landed on top of Fernpelt, causing her to jump with a loud yowl, waking Shellstar up, making him start coughing again, making the whole clan look over at the action, making my ears heat up in embarrassment, making Emberwing glare at me angrily, making Tawnypaw laugh loudly, "He…he…oops." I said bashfully knowing very well I was probably about to get quite the mouthful.

However before anyone could start laughing a raspy laughing was heard. I craned my neck to see Shellstar laughing while lying on his side and looking at the rest of the cats around him, "Foxpelt that was hilarious!" He rasped making Fernpelt's eye brighten. I was very proud when she looked over at me with a bright smile, "You woke me up and everything! That's the best prank I've seen since I pranked, Splashleap over there when we were apprentices!"

"That was so funny, Blackflight almost forgot to laugh," Blackflight spat sarcastically but didn't hesitate from moving off of Fernpelt.

"Blackflight, get your fatness off of me!"

"What, are you saying Blackflight is crushing Fernpelt? GOOD! Fernpelt needs some crushing right now yes?" He said playfully while batting her head with his big paw, "Fernpelt stays quiet and Blackflight will get off…eventually."

"Emberwing," Fernpelt complained while struggling under Blackflight's weight.

"Oh no, you aren't bringing me into this," He said back while biting his tail to hold back uncontrollable laughter.

I looked over to see most the clan snickering and smiling again, which made me feel good since I hadn't seen that in a while now, "Foxpelt that was awesome! You got everyone happy and fun again!" Tawnypaw shouted while tackling my head and staring at me with big green eyes.

"Yeah, I totally meant for all that to happen," I said playfully while acting as if that's how it was supposed to happen. It was actually only supposed to scare Blackflight and make him jump off the loft but obviously, my plans were ruined. It ended well though so I was ok with it.

"Alright, alright enough of that," Fernpelt said, still trying to scramble out from underneath Blackflight, "Hey Blackflight?"

"Eh?" He answered absent mindedly.

"If you don't move I'm going to bite your leg…and you're going to hurt."

"Uhu," Blackflight dismissed, being too focused on something going on outside to really care about what she had to say. So Fernpelt, being the stubborn one, bit his leg as she had promised and made sure it hurt, "YEOW!"

"Fernpelt," Emberwing sighed, "You're going to alert the humans."

"I'm not the one screaming like a kit."

"What the hell was that for! Blackflight no like you anymore. Away with you!" Blackflight spat, flopping over to lick his hurting leg, "You probably sprained Blackflight's leg!"

"Or you're just a huge drama queen," Fernpelt countered, standing up the stretch her legs.

"There is no such thing in Blackflight's mind!" He snapped back, licking his leg again and cradling it while making pathetic painful moaning sounds, "Ivyspots, come kiss it and make it better!"

Sterlingheart growled protectively and kept his mate close, "Kiss it yourself."

"You're much too protective, he's just messing around," Ivyspots scorned, cupping his ear with her paw and giving him a look.

Sterlingheart grumbled and shot Ivyspots a look back before settling back down and turning so he was laying with his back towards the group, "Aww are you jealous sterlywhirly?" Ivyspots said, clambering over him and giving him a kitten eyed look.

"No."

"I think you are," She countered.

"Don't call me sterlywhirly by the way…it's…strange."

"Uhg toms!" She shouted in protest while flopping down next to him.

Foxpelt watched them in amusement before heading back over to the window to see what Blackflight was so intent on staring at. He saw dark clouds, which meant a storm was probably coming and the wind was picking up but other than that, there was nothing out there.

"Blackflight what were you looking at?" Foxpelt asked as he padded over and settled next to Blackflight whom was still dramatizing his 'injury'.

"There was big bird, it carried off young walking bird. Blackflight just wanted to make sure it didn't come over here and snatch some of his kin." He responded through his fur.

"Should I warn the others?"

"And ruin good mood? No, I'll warn Fernpelt soon but for now Blackflight has decided he doesn't like her at the moment."

"YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME!" Fernpelt shouted, ramming herself into Blackflight and tumbling over him playfully.

"Fernpelt!" Violettail snapped, "You're acting like a kit."

"Let her be," Shellstar rasped, laying his tail on Violettail's shoulders, "It's good to have some fun once and a while."

"Why must you abuse Blackflight so!?" He shouted, tumbling along with her.

"Because you're talking about me behind me back," Fernpelt countered, boxing his ear and nipping at his tail.

"You bit me!" Blackflight protested, swiping at her legs. They tumbled around for a few more minutes before noticing Autumnbreeze jump to her feet and puff her pelt up.

The whole clan went silent. Over in the corner, Wolf and Wolfpaw had stopped talking and looked over. Wolf was the first to walk over, wanting to protect her barn and her new found friends but still wanting to be cautious.

"Who are you?" Autumnbreeze snarled, claws unsheathing. Wolf looked over and saw two cats, shivering and stumbling into the barn. They looked like skeletons to be honest.

"Be calm, they don't look like they could survive a fight at the moment," Fernpelt said, peering over the ledge and eyeing the young toms.

One was pure white with dark orange, glazed over eyes and a black ear. The other was pure place with bright yellow eyes and a white, left ear. They looked up in fear at the cats above them and huddled together, hoping not to be attacked.

"I asked you a question," Autumnbreeze growled defensively.

"I…I'm spook," the first, black cat spoke up. He looked over at his friend and said, "This is Rivian." He motioned to the white cat who looked at his paws in worry.

"State your business," Wolf growled, her blind eye boring into the young toms, making them huddle closer together.

"We need help," Spook muttered, "Our family was attacked and killed. We had nowhere to go and we were too weak to hunt. Rivian scented you guys and hoped you could help us."

It was at this point that they were starting to see the injuries on the cats. Spook was harder to see because of his dark pelt but there was dried blood encrusted in Rivian's pelt and he was favoring one leg. You could see damp fur on spook's leg, indicating he's been bitten and is bleeding and his black ear was nearly gone. Just hanging by a thread on his head.

"Ripplepaw," Fernpelt called, hailing her friend and medicine cat instantly, "Can you help them?"

"I'll do what I can," Ripplepaw answered.

"So you'll help us?" Spook asked, his only good ear perking in hope.

"We'll give you medical treatment, but we won't house you after you're well." Wolf spoke up. The toms looked down in sadness and nodded; happy they were at least getting medical attention.

"Who killed your family?" Emberwing asked, coming up by Ripplepaw to defend her if he had to.

"A group of savages about a day's walk from here," Spook growled sadly, "They killed my mom and dad then their kin and our kin. We…ran," He looked over at Rivian in shame, "like cowards."

"What about Rivian's family?" Emberwing asked.

"They were killed too," Spook answered. Ripplepaw looked at them, feeling their pain before going to work on Rivian, who seemed to have the worst injuries at the moment.

"Why?" Ripplepaw asked, hurrying around and grabbing some cobwebs, tight fronds of grass and a small, straight stick.

"Because they wanted our alley way as their home…and we wouldn't give it to them."

"Who are they?"

"I don't know, they called themselves the raiders. I'd never heard of them before." Spook answered, settling down on the ground as Ripplepaw finished Rivian and went to work on him. "But they're headed your way."

* * *

_**A/N: Like I said, it'll take a while to get back into the good warrior writing, but for now this is all I could do. I'm so sorry for the randomness and patheticness of this chapter, I'm really trying, I am. So please just stick with me for a while longer and hopefully we can get this running smoothly again. Again thank you for all the support and etc. Have a good day everyone!**_

_**~Cari**_


	10. GO GO GO!

_**A/N: UHHFGG...So tired...UUHHHFFFGGGG. It's 12:26 AM but I'm determined to get this chapter up. I hope you guys like it and I'd LOVE it if you'd review/follow/fav, anything that floats your boat. Also any suggestions as to what I should do with the story. Not like plot line, please don't tell me how to write MY story. But things like, maybe this move was to quick and you should've slowed it down, just so I know for future reference. **_

_**So this brings us to our disclaimer: I sadly do not own Warriors or any of the lovely cats that have been sent in. They're owned by their various owners and I just get the pleasure of using them in my story. So thank you fanfiction for making a sight to let my imagination run wild with tons of other awesome people and good writers. ;'D**_

_**So here's the first review response! I only got one review...but that's ok because it was an AWESOME ONE! And I REALLY appreciated it! **_

_**So thank you to Dreampool! I'm glad you've found this fanfic funny and pleasing. I was aiming for such things. You made my day with your review and I KNOW finally! A cat with an accent and some insane personality! It's a dream come true! XD. No I really do love Blackflight, he's an awesome character so I'm glad you like him and recognized him too! I also dedicate this chapter to you! Seeing as your were the only reviewer on this chapter and you asked me to write more! SO here I am giving you more! SO MUCH MOAR! XD. I hope you enjoy and I hope to hear from you again for this chapter!**_

_**~Cari PS. Sorry for any grammar errors and stuff, It's 12:36 now, second edit going through. Go easy on my soul XD**_

* * *

_**Fernpelt's POV.**_

"What?" I mewed, rising and approaching Spook and Rivian, "What did you say just now?" My fur puffed out angrily, "If you two led some group of vicious cats here-!"

"Fernpelt!" Ripplepaw snapped sharply. The two toms were cowering in fear, their ears pressed against their head and their eyes clamped shut making it look as if they were mourning. Which I'm sure they were, "They're not here to get yelled at."

"Sorry," I mewed, more calmly this time, "How far away is this group of rogues?"

"Not far, we were sprinting all the way here and they came not long after. I'd give you twenty minutes at the most." Spook muttered pathetically, "We're sorry."

"No, don't be. If you wish to join us, then join us. But we must leave. Dad, are you able to travel?" I asked spinning quickly and hurrying over to Shellstar.

He struggled to get on his paws but once he did so he nodded, "Where are we to go?"

"There's a city, not too far from here," Wolf spoke up, her one good eye boring into the rest of us, "We can seek refuge there until the rogues pass, then we can come back or continue on." I nodded to her thankfully.

"Will you lead us there?"

"It'd be my pleasure," Wolf mewed back, glancing back at Wolfpaw, "Think you can keep up short stuff?"

"Of course I can!" Wolfpaw argued, puffing his chest out broadly, "Just show me the way!"

"Emberwing, Sterlingheart and Splashleap, can you three resign to the middle of the group, to help support both Spook and Rivian. We can't take any chances." I asked hopefully, starting to realize the severity of the situation.

"We'll do what we can," Emberwing said calmly, I could tell he was worried though. His eyes told me so, "Blackflight, can you help us?"

"Blackflight will also do what he can," Blackflight answered, looking down at the two shivering toms below him, "What about young apprentices, who shall watch them?"

"Autumnbreeze, Ivyspots and Moonsplash will you do that for me?" I said looking around, "Hawkstorm, can you and Cindersnow watch over Shellstar please. Owlfeather, you and Violettail will watch over Jayflight and Leafflight." They nodded obidiantly before zipping off to take their stances, "Foxpelt, I want you and Cottonear up at the front with me. You need to be alert for any signs of danger."

"You got it," Cottonear spoke up, his yellow eyes flashing with determination and his ears pressing forward readily.

"Ripplepaw," I called, addressing her from her work.

"I'm sticking with them," she meowed curtly, looking straight into Spooks blazing yellow eyes, "I'm not going to let you rot, don't worry."

"I wouldn't have asked otherwise," Spook answered, a small smile grazing his muzzle. I watched him carefully but was thankful that I asked the strongest toms to stick with them, so Ripplepaw would be protected, no matter what, "Ripplepaw?"

"Hmm?" She asked, mouth full of cobwebs, "What?"

"I was just saying it, that's your name right?" Spook asked, shifting uncomfortably next to his friend.

"Yes," She replied, dabbing the cobweb into spooks bloodied ear, "I'm going to have to rip the rest of the way off. It's going to hurt though."

"I know," Spook murmured, "It'll get infected if you don't."

"Yes, so would you like a stick to bite down on?" Ripplepaw asked, waiting for his approval before ripping the rest of his ear off.

"No, just get it over with please," Spook answered, lowering his head so the shorter she cat could grip it easier.

I looked away before she ripped the ear off and a very unhealthy, pained yowl was heard, "Shh it's over now, just stay calm." I heard Ripplepaw murmur.

"Is everyone ready?" I called, glancing around to see everyone was nervously glancing at friends and family. Many eyes were also locked onto Spook and his friend-who hadn't uttered a word since he came in-Rivian.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Shellstar rasped, going into another coughing fit, "Now let's go, before I cough up a lung…or a hair ball."

We took off without a seconds hesitation, Wolf and Wolfpaw leading the 'pack' so that we were staying in the right direction. I would glance back now and then, just to make sure everyone was keeping in check and that there were no laggers. Though the chilling reality hit me when loud caterwauls his the sky, signaling some very angry cats had scented us and were most likely taking chase.

"Quick, we have to move down wind so they can't smell us anymore!" I shouted to the others as the wind around us started picking up. The sky above has started getting darker and large raindrops had begun falling, splattering all over our already sleek bodies.

Not long after the rain had begun to fall, thunder and lightning cracked through the sky, "Starclan must be angry with us," Cottonear mumbled, keeping pace pretty well.

"Apparently Starclan has been angry with us-well me- for a while now, or they wouldn't have told Robinstar to banish us," I mewed back gruffly. Just the thought of _her _was enough to drive any cat up a wall.

"Do you honestly believe Starclan would just send you away?" Cottonear brought up, his tone darkening, "Unless you really were planning to destroy the clan, which I highly doubt."

"You're doubts are correct, why would I destroy the place I was birthed in?" I mewed loudly over the loud crack of thunder. Many cats jumped or shrieked in fear at the sight but we mostly kept it together, only having to slow down when one of the injured cats tripped and fell.

"How much longer, Wolf?" Foxpelt shouted over the pounding rain. My pelt was starting to get heavy from the water lapping through it and I could tell the others were starting to lose determination as well. Such a quick move had to have been hard on all of us. I know it was hard on me, especially with Shellstar in his state, I was so worried about him…

"It's about a day and a half's trek just to get to the outskirts of the city!"

"A day and a half!" I shouted, clearly surprised, "We'll have to set up a small camp before that, there's no way we can go on much longer like this!"

"I know!" Wolf said in frustration, "…I know…" I eyed her carefully as she looked forlorn about something. Clearly there was something nagging at her mind but I didn't want to pry, not in such drastic times.

"How's everyone holding out!?" I called, craning my neck to examine the clan. They were all drenched, Sterlingheart was even having to shake his head every few seconds to keep the drenched fur from flopping into his eyes, blinding him.

"We need to pull over soon," Violettail mewed nervously, "I don't know how much longer we can run through this…this hell!"

"I agree," Foxpelt said, shaking his head as rain crashed down heavily into his eyes and face.

"And where do you suggest we go?" I growled, "I don't know this territory!"

"Yeah but I do," Wolf snapped gruffly, "And I know another friend not far from here, we just have to keep pressing on until we can get to his home. He too lives in a barn…albeit much smaller than mine but we can stay there for at least until dawn. No food though. And the place has been abandoned."

"That's a risk we're going to have to take," Cottonear groaned, his face falling into one of dread, "Will we be safe there?"

"Depends…if we can stay out of the way of the wild hounds then we'll be fine. So no wandering!" I tensed and looked over at her fearfully.

"Wild hounds?"

"Yes, there were a pack of wild dogs there…" Her face fell again, "They killed my friend who lived there. But his son survived the attack and is currently residing there."

"You want me to take my family and friends into a living hell hole!?" I screeched, my wet pelt spiked a little bit, even though it was very heavy.

"Do you have any other choice?" Wolf snapped, turning on me and heavily panting. Her one good eye glaring into both of mine like she could see right through me, "We'll all be killed if we don't go there."

"And we'll be killed if we do," Foxpelt argued, his tail twitching fearfully as he glanced back at Tawnypaw.

"At least we'll have a chance, whereas out here in the open, in these conditions we have no chance what's so ever." Wolf said lowly, her face softening slightly, "I know it's a hard decision but it must be done."

"I know," I whimpered, not ready to make such a big decision on my own. I slowed my pace until I was pacing next to Blackflight and Sterlingheart.

"This isn't a burden you are to carry alone," Sterlingheart said, glancing over at me, "Our fates rest in our own paws, not yours. You made the right choice Fernpelt."

"But how do you know that?" I asked through my heavy pants.

"How can you not. Blackflight sees it too, there is no other way to handle this situation," Blackflight added in, patting my back with his rather large and bulky tail, "Blackflight believes in you. But you must believe in yourself."

I nodded slowly towards him and looked over towards Spook and Rivian. I sprinted over to them, helping with keeping them up, "Splashleap, go up front with the others. Tell me if you see or hear anything, anything at all."

"Will do," He said, panting gently, "Please watch over Moonsplash for me."

"You can count on me," I answered, nudging him forwards with my head, "She'll be safe." He nodded before taking off with longer strides, catching up to the other's with ease and making small talk with Wolf.

"How are you holding out?" I asked the new comers.

"We're trying our best," Spook said, panting heavily as he limped along swiftly, working twice as hard as the rest of us.

"And you?" I said, targeting Rivian. I hadn't heard him talk at all, I'd like to at least hear his voice.

"He's doing what he can," Spook said, filling in for his friend.

"Can't he tell me that himself?"

"He's mute. Vocal cords were slashed when we were kits. He hasn't been able to even whine since then," Spook said, motioning to the now very apparent scars along Rivian's neck. They were pinkish white, leading me to believe they never healed properly and were infected early in life…but he survived.

"Sorry to hear it," I called.

"He's not, he doesn't mind it. We speak through expression," Spook said, looking over at his friend whom was looking at everything BUT me or Spook, "Right now he's highly uncomfortable." Rivian shot Spook a dirty look and pressed his blazing hot ears back along his head, clearly not liking being so exposed like this, "Don't be pissed at me, I was just saying what I know!" Spook protested to his friend, tail flicking impatiently.

"THERE!" Wolf shouted from the front of the group, "THERE IT IS!"

"Keep your voice down," Cottonear fretted, "We don't yet know where those wild mutts are."

"Good point. Do you think we've lost our followers?" Wolf asked me, craning her head to see me. I broke away from the others and hurried forwards to Wolf's side.

"I'm not sure, I haven't heard anymore angry screeches so I'm going to guess that we have. But let's not let our guard down. Blackflight, Cottonear and Splashleap if I may ask you, please stay up with me tonight to be on watch. We'll take shifts but I don't want any unexpected visitors."

"Sure thing," They nodded. Well most of them did, Splashleap kept glancing back at Moonsplash, not even realizing I gave him and order.

We rounded the crest of a hill and stopped abruptly at the top of it. In front of us was a tiny wooden barn with some broken fences surrounding it. Tall grass was poking out of the roof of the barn and surrounding the immediate area around it. The thing all together looked shabby and unstable, but it was a place to stay for the night.

We peeled off, one by one into the barn. Wolf entered first calling out to someone.

Narrator's POV.

Wolf padded into the run down barn, sniffing the air to make sure there was only cats in the barn, nothing else, "Patches?" She called softly, "Patches are you here!? It's me, Wolf." There was a moment of silence before a small dark brown head poked out of some surprisingly well kept hay in the tiny loft.

"Wolf? What are you doing here! It's a horrible night to be out just sauntering around!"

"I'm not," She stated firmly, "I have tons of friends with me, some injured. We need a place to stay for the night. Can we resign here, just for the night?" She looked up into his very icy blue eyes and silently pleaded that he'd say yes. But if he said no then it meant no. She had no power in this place.

There was a long pause where Patches was thinking it over. On one paw, he could let Wolf and these strangers stay but they might attract the dogs that killed his father…but on the other paw, there were injured cats in this group and Wolf was his friend. It was only for one night too…

"I don't see why not," Patches finally mewed, "Come now, bring them in and hurry. The dogs will be poking around soon if you don't get in here."

Wolf visibly sighed in relief before turning to the others and signaling for them to come in, "jeez, you guys are drenched!" Patches said in disbelief, "Please, come in. Nestle up in the hay it'll keep you warm. Quickly now!"

"Thank you," Fernpelt said stopping abruptly to address Patches, "You saved our lives."

"Well I'm not done saving them, so hurry. Get the younger ones into the farthest corners of the loft. It's safe there." Patches scorned, tail twitching in annoyance, "Hurry!"

The group of cats zipped in, resigning into the hay to pant and catch their breath, "Whoo, I've never felt so alive," Shellstar wheezed sarcastically, "Starclan I'm getting fat."

"No you're not, you're just not a young spunky tom anymore," Violettail said, curling up beside him and resting her tail on his frail spine.

"Wonderful," Shellstar rolled his eyes before curling closer to his mate and resting his muzzle on her shoulder blade.

Everyone was settling down, still very much on edge but settling down nonetheless, "You alright?" Emberwing asked, coming up beside Fernpelt and rubbing his muzzle along hers.

"Just…concerned." She answered, seemingly off in her own world. Her eyes were vacant and glazed over and she was hunched over heavily as if carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"Why don't you rest? I'll keep watch with the others but you look like you could use some sleep."

She shook her head violently, "No, I have to stay up and watch over the rest of us. Especially with the wild dogs around. I don't want any unnecessary deaths on my head." Emberwing gave her a sympathetic look before resting his tail on her shoulders in a comforting manner.

"You have to expect that there is always going to be a bad with every good. Expect the unexpected and it won't expect you. Just get some rest, please?" Fernpelt looked over at him worriedly, her eyes narrowed in thought.

After a moments silence she shook her head again, "I can't Emberwing…I just can't."

"Well then if you're going to be stubborn, I'll stay up and keep watch with you."

"I can't ask you to do that…"

"You didn't, I'm merely volunteering myself in and there's nothing you can do about it." He said back, running his tail down her back and moving closer to her.

"There's plenty I can do about it," Fernpelt warned, giving him a look.

"I know," He sighed, pressing his nose to her temple, "But I care about you and I don't want you to feel like you have to take all this in yourself."

She visibly relaxed at that, "But what if-," Emberwing silenced her by flicking his tail over her muzzle.

"What if, is the worst question a young leader can possibly ask."

"I am no young leader; I'm no leader at all." Fernpelt said defensively, "I don't command these cats, we will work together to get through this."

"Then stop worrying so much," Emberwing interrupted, "You're clearly agitated and you just need to take a deep breath and relax." Fernpelt grunted in annoyance before sighing, knowing he was right.

Not long later, Fernpelt and Emberwing were sitting near a broken window, looking out into the dark, unfriendly woods with unease. The others were also on watch, just in different places of the small barn.

Emberwing looked over at his mate for a second, noticing that she was starting to drift off. A small smile grazed his muzzle and he moved in closer to her to keep her warm, "You can go to sleep you know. Everything will be alright." He whispered to her, stroking her frazzled fur with his fluffy tail.

"Mhhhmmhmmm," She murmured back, already slipping into a state of unconsciousness. Emberwing smiled again, looking back out the window and seeing Patches in the reflection. He craned his neck to look at the other cat, noticing he looked curious.

"Is something wrong?" Emberwing asked, hoping they hadn't offended Patches in anyway.

"No, I'm just wondering…what're you doing?" He asked innocently.

"Keeping watch, if danger comes I'll warn the group and we'll either leave or ready ourselves for battle," Emberwing answered quietly, not wanting to wake Fernpelt up.

"But there's already so many people doing that," Patches said, not fully understanding seeing as he still was a young cat.

"We don't know this place very well, so more watches prove to equal more security."

"Oh…" Patches said, sitting there awkwardly, "Can I umm help?"

* * *

_**A/N: SOOO what do you guys think? Please tell me via review! Follows and favs are appreciated too but feedback is much more important to me :). I just love Patches too. And Spook XD. for those of you who are wondering patches if 2.5 moons old, so he's still fairly young and on his own. That's why he doesn't understand many things. But he does love to try new things and make new friends when he can XD. And Spook is just...gah I just want to hug him. Notice anything between him and Ripplepaw? Eh? EH!? I know I dooooO! X3**_

_**Hope you enjoyed! **_

_**~Deathwish**_


End file.
